L'enfant nécromancien
by Padrig-Llio
Summary: Prisonnière du Seigneur des ténèbres, Kristy Snowshoe attend. Lord Voldemort ne lui demande pas grand chose, juste une prophétie. Mais la jeune fille ne sait pas, n'a jamais su. Seuls les morts le savent.
1. Etrange apparition

**Coucou!**

**Après avoir lu une bonne centaine de fictions Harry potter (il n'y a que ca de vrai!) Je me lance pour ma première fiction, avec mon Voldi adoré!**

**Donc Soyez indulgents Svp :P**

**Résumé: Prisonnière des geôles du Seigneur des ténèbres, Kristy Snowshoe attend. Elle sait que Lord Voldemort viendra, comme tous les soirs, lui poser inlassablement la même question. Mais la jeune fille ne sait pas, ne sait plus, n'a jamais su.**

**-_Ce sont eux qui savent._**

**_-Qui ca?_**

**_-les morts._**

**(J'ai découvert que les résumés, c'est comme pour les titres... Pas mon fort! ^^") **

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers incroyable de J.k. Rowling (qu'elle soit bénie! ) **

**Sauf évidement ma petite Kristy!**

**Reviews, please. (J'en ai jamais eu, mais j'aime déjà ca... )**

**Conscience: Quelle logique, Padrig! Tu n'as jamais reçu de Reviews vu que c'est ta première fiction!**

**l'auteur: Va en enfer! **

**La musique du chapitre: Alice in Wonderland: Alice's theme... (****Ca met bien dans l'ambiance, je trouve... Non? Ah, bon...) **

* * *

><p>Les cloches de l'église de Little Hangleton venaient de sonner deux heures du matin lorsque Todd, le propriétaire de l'épicerie fine<em> au panier gourmand <em>fut réveillé par un bruit insolite en provenance de la rue.

L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il releva légèrement la tête de son coussin moelleux, tendit l'oreille et attendit. Une minute, puis deux passèrent… Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement au dehors, le seul son que le vieil homme entendait était un léger ronflement produit par son épouse, profondément endormie à côté de lui. Pensant avoir rêvé, il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Sans doute étais-ce un oiseau de nuit…

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il entendit les poubelles de la maison voisine tomber avec fracas sur les pavés. Cette fois-ci, plus de doute possible, quelqu'un était dehors ! Et les seules personnes que Todd connaissait qui se promenaient à une heure pareille étaient les vagabonds et les voleurs. Il se leva d'un bond, manquant de trébucher dans l'enchevêtrement de ses draps et se précipita vers la fenêtre à croisillons qu'il ouvrit en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Sur la place, la poubelle roulait encore, produisant un grincement lugubre et laissant derrière son passage une longue traînée de détritus puants. Un peu plus loin, nettement visible grâce à la pleine lune, l'individu qui était la cause de ce tapage courrait à en perdre haleine en direction de la rivière. Todd plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce personnage avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. C'était une enfant aux longs cheveux, portant une robe de nuit d'un autre siècle qu'elle était obligée de tenir au dessus de ses genoux pour ne pas trébucher, mais ce qui frappa le plus Todd était qu'elle courrait pieds nus.

-Une romanichelle, sans doute possible, et a voir comment elle s'enfuit elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'épicier s'apprêta à décrocher le vieux fusil de son père, accroché au mur au dessus du lit où son épouse dormait toujours, quand soudain deux autres personnages surgirent de nulle part et se précipitèrent à la suite de la jeune fille. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans leurs capes leur donnait l'air de vampires assoiffés de sang, chassant leur proie avec une joie malsaine à l'idée de l'égorger bientôt.

-Imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux la tenir ?

- Ferme-la, et rattrape-la plus tôt !

Abasourdi, Todd vit alors le plus étrange des spectacles se dérouler sous ses yeux. L'un des deux hommes s'arrêta, tendit la main devant lui et un éclair rouge frappa la fugueuse. Alors, comme au ralenti, elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, tel un pantin à qui on avait coupé les fils.

Todd ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais la gamine était morte, il en était sûr. Horrifié, il poussa un cri étranglé pour appeler ses voisins à l'aide. En moins d'un instant, deux éclairs verts jaillirent vers lui et l'épicier passa au travers de la fenêtre, mort bien avant que sa tête ne heurte le trottoir dans un craquement répugnant.

Dans le reflet de ses yeux on put voir les deux hommes emporter leur victime et disparaître comme par magie avant que le village, alerté par le cri qu'avait poussé Todd, ne put les voir.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas morte. Lorsque Kristy se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la première chose qui la frappa fut l'odeur âcre du sang et de la chair brûlée mêlée à celle de l'humidité et de la transpiration qui flottaient dans l'air, le tout formant un cocktail nauséeux qui lui valut d'expulser l'entièreté de son dernier repas sur le sol.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la sorcière chercha à se relever et s'adossa au mur glacé. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et Kristy aurait été incapable de dire si elle était seule dans la pièce ou pas, mais il lui semblait que prononcer le moindre mot lui couterait toute son énergie c'est pourquoi elle s'abstint de le demander. Elle tâtonna plutôt les alentours de ses doigts tremblants et rencontra des barreaux rugueux couverts d'un liquide poisseux dont elle ne voulait pas savoir la nature. La sorcière tenta de distinguer une autre cellule en face d'elle, un couloir, une personne ou même un petit point de lumière, espoir illusoire puisqu'elle ne voyait même pas ses bras.

Kristy soupira et se laissa glisser sur le sol glacé, désespérée. Elle était enfermée chez le Seigneur des ténèbres, aucun doute possible la dessus. Pourquoi et pour combien de temps, elle l'ignorait. Il était même fort probable qu'elle meure ici.

-Maman… Murmura-t-elle.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Toute la famille Snowshoe dormait quand on avait enfoncé la porte du jardin avec fracas. Kristy avait entendu son père dévaler les marches, puis de grands cris c'étaient élevés du pallier ainsi que des éclats de lumières multicolores. Sa mère, en proie à la panique, était arrivée presque aussi tôt dans sa chambre et c'était précipitée sur sa fille. Puis tout c'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle. Des hommes vêtus de noir, au masque blanc sur le visage, avaient déboulé dans la pièce et les avaient capturées, sa mère et elle. Leurs agresseurs avaient ensuite transplané avec elles jusqu'à l'entrée d'un petit village. Sa mère s'était débattue et avait libéré Kristy de cet étau humain. Elle avait hurlé à sa fille de s'enfuir et Kristy avait obéi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille c'était crue tirée d'affaire alors qu'elle courait vers elle ne savait où, puis ce fut le trou noir, et maintenant elle se réveillait ici.

_Oui, ce qui c'est passé est clair maintenant. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Nous sommes sangs purs._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre, puis elle éclata en sanglot. Il lui sembla que son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux lorsque Kristy prit conscience qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ses parents.

Resserrant sa robe de nuit sur ses jambes qui n'empêchait pas le froid de transpercer son corps faible, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller à son désespoir.

Au premier étage du manoir Jedusor, dans la dernière pièce du couloir de droite ou brillait la lueur tremblante d'un feu, Selwyn et Avery attendaient a genoux sur un tapis qui autrefois avait du valoir une fortune mais aujourd'hui ne payait guère de mine, tout portant à croire qu'il avait servi de plat de résistance lors d'un banquet familial organisé par les mites de la maison.

Il régnait un silence mortel qui les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux.

Un homme encapuchonné de grande taille leur tournait le dos, contemplant la lune au travers de la fenêtre et faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins semblables à une toile d'araignée, mais les mangemorts n'osaient pas lever le regard vers lui.

A vrai dire, aucun ne bougeait et quelqu'un voyant la scène de l'extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de statues de cire, si Selwyn n'avait pas tressailli quand un énorme serpent surgi de derrière le rideau vint siffler autour de lui d'un air intéressé, sa petite langue crochue surgissant de temps à autre pour lui toucher la main comme s'il se léchait les babines à l'idée d'un futur repas et Selwyn implora Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Après des minutes interminables, Lord Voldemort parla.

-Qui est cette personne que vous avez ramenée ?

Les deux mangemorts se regardaient sans savoir lequel allait prendre le risque de répondre, ayant noté l'irritation dans la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-La fille des Snowshoe, maître, déclara d'un ton révérencieux Selwyn en levant son regard vers lui.

-Snowshoe… Des sangs purs...

-O… Oui maître, mais…

-Je ne vous avais donné aucun ordre à propos de cela, siffla Voldemort en se retournant brusquement vers eux. Ses gigantesques yeux rouges sang semblables à ceux d'un serpent lançaient des éclairs qui se firent ratatiner sur eux-mêmes ses deux serviteurs. Vous savez que j'ai horreur que l'on prenne des décisions sans m'en informer… N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il dans un souffle.

-Nous… Nous le savons, maître, dit Selwyn d'une voix tremblante, mais il vous a été infidèle… Avery et moi l'avons vu échanger un parchemin avec Dedalus Diggle et il nous a semblé qu'ils faisaient attention à ne pas être vus ensemble… Pas vrai, Avery?

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement avant de se jeter aux pieds du Lord en tremblant. Ce geste excita le serpent qui se mit à cracher et à se tordre d'impatience, ses deux crocs claquant à quelques centimètres de son mollet.

-Maître, maître, pardonnez-nous d'avoir pris cette liberté, mais… Snowshoe a toujours été louche et… nous pensions que si nous attendions trop longtemps, il aurait pu se débarrasser de… De ses informations…

Voldemort s'écarta avec répugnance de ce ver de terre et se plaça près de la cheminée. Le miroir qui y trônait reflétait son visage blafard, ses deux trous en guise de narine et son visage inhumain.

-Nagini…

Le Mangemort se raidit…

-Laisse-le tranquille… Pour l'instant.

Avery remercia le ciel intérieurement. Lord Voldemort poursuivit :

-Et pourquoi me ramener sa fille ? Où est Snowshoe ?

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-Il est mort, révéla Selwyn en se mordant les lèvres.

-Mort ? Répéta Voldemort.

-Maître, il nous a attaqués et nous étions incapables de le maîtriser.

-Dans ce cas, il fallait appeler des renforts, répondit sèchement le maître des lieux. Et qu'en est-il du parchemin ?

Selwyn et Avery baissèrent piteusement la tête.

-Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, maître…

-Quelle surprise… Ironisa le Lord. Les deux mangemorts étaient surpris de voir que cette nouvelle ne semblait pas mécontenter plus que cela le Seigneur des ténèbres mais ils désenchantèrent vite.

-Selwyn… Avery… De qui vous moquez vous ?

-P… Person…

-Silence ! Vous attaquez quelqu'un sans mon accord car vous le soupçonnez de trahison, vous le tuez ensuite et vous êtes incapables de retrouver ses plans -dont vous ne connaissez même pas la réelle nature- et par-dessus le marché, vous me ramenez sa fille ! Mais qu'en ferais-je ? Imbéciles ! ENDOLORIS !

Les deux mangemorts furent pris de convulsions sur le sol tandis qu'ils hurlaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, la tête entre les mains. Ils avaient l'impression d'être transpercés par des milliers de poignards sans qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne mettre fin à leur souffrance.

-Hors de ma vue ! Je statuerai sur votre sort plus tard !

Pantelants et tremblants, Selwyn et Avery s'exécutèrent sans discuter et disparurent aussi vite que leur permirent leurs corps malmenés.

Lord Voldemort se massa les tempes en soupirant. Il était entouré d'incapables et si cela continuait, il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne fou pour de bon.

Nagini vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules en lui lançant un regard vexé.

-Je sais, tu aurais voulu les dévorer, dit Voldemort en la caressant. Mais j'en ai encore besoin. Demain, je t'offrirai notre prisonnière pour dîner.

Il lança un sourire tordu à la pleine lune.

-D'ailleurs, Macnair doit-être entrain de se régaler…

Il décida de gagner ses appartements privés. Cette histoire attendrait demain.

Kristy au même instant s'endormit d'épuisement dans sa cellule froide et sombre.

Quand à Bianca, l'épouse de Todd l'épicier, elle jura à la police ne pas savoir ce que son mari faisait à la fenêtre à une heure pareille. N'ayant que la vieille femme pour suspect, on la déclara coupable du meurtre prémédité de son époux, qu'elle aurait délibérément poussé dans la rue dans le but évident de s'approprier l'épicerie pour elle seule.

On la condamna à cinq ans de prison où elle mourut au bout de quatre mois d'une maladie foudroyante.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée si ca parait un peu "brouillon" mais bon, ça va s'améliorer au fur et à mesure, promis, juste le temps de se faire la main ;) <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques pourvu qu'elles soient constructives! **

**Bonne journée, ou bonne soirée je ne sais pas. X)**

**(j'espère quand même que ca vous a plu!) **


	2. Petite Kristy

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**violettepoete eh oui, les ça, sa, et tous les dérivés on aura beau me dire les règles 100 fois, je pense que c'est vain. ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et non je n'ai pas de chapitres en avance... Il faudrait... ;) **

**Kahorie Merci merci! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais l'épicière c'était juste pour la petite anecdote! Tu vas voir ce qui va arriver à cette petite Kristy.**

**La musique du chapitre: The phantom manor theme**

** (exactement, c'est celle qu'il y a dans la maison hantée à Disney Land Paris! Mais j'aime! ^^ )**

**Reviews, please! **

* * *

><p>Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Maximilien avait toujours été seul dans son cachot. Il n'avait plus vu la lueur du jour depuis des années, ses cheveux noirs étaient sales et emmêlés, sa barbe crasseuse, ses vêtements, tâchés et déchirés, et un bain lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.<p>

Parfois, l'une ou l'autre personne descendait voir si le _fou_ était encore en vie, pour fuir aussi tôt à cause de l'odeur. Mais ses brefs contacts avec l'extérieur se résumaient à ça. Il se nourrissait avec ce qu'il trouvait et ses geôliers se demandaient comment il était encore en vie après deux ans, avec juste un pain de temps en temps comme seule nourriture.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir là, Maximilien avait été surpris de voir que le Mangemort qui descendait les marches glissantes du sous sol n'était pas seul, mais accompagné d'une jeune fille qui gisait, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Enfin, peut-être étais-ce un homme mais la faible lueur qui filtrait de la porte entrouverte en haut des escaliers ne lui permettait de voir que des ombres.

Il cacha sous un tas de paille une grenouille imprudente qui c'était aventurée dans sa geôle. L'homme l'avait tuée d'un seul coup du tranchant de la main et, pas peu fier de sa prise, il comptait bien faire son prochain repas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de si bon et ces maudits mangemorts auraient été capables de lui voler son butin pour le plaisir !

Ce fut seulement après avoir dissimulé son précieux trésor qu'il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Oui, c'était sans doute une femme.

Il eut confirmation quand, une dizaine de minutes après que le Mangemort fut parti -sans lui accorder le moindre regard- et que le calme fut revenu, des sanglots de femme s'élevèrent de la cellule en face de la sienne.

Maximilien laissa sa nouvelle voisine pleurer. De toute façon, il ne savait que lui dire pour la réconforter et ce n'était pas avec les trois mots d'anglais qu'il connaissait qu'il pourrait l'aider. Toutefois, même si Maximilien aurait dû être peiné d'entendre quelqu'un dans un tel état de détresse, il était heureux d'avoir une compagnie autre que celle des rats. Il ferma les yeux et l'écouta se lamenter, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Une faim dévorante l'envahit, que même la grenouille dont il arracha la tête d'un coup de dent ne put pas calmer.

Quelle douce voix que celle d'une jeune fille.

L'homme fut transporté dans des souvenirs lointains, connus de lui seul. Il finit par s'endormir en même temps que Kristy se tut.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, c'était le matin. Maximilien le sentait à l'odeur d'herbe humide et de fleurs qui filtrait au travers des pierres suintantes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Il étouffa un juron dans sa langue natale.

La fille hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frappait sur ses barreaux furieusement, comme si elle était possédée.

-_En voilà un voisinage,_ maugréa-t-il en se tirant vers la source du bruit.

Kristy tremblait. Ses jambes s'entrechoquaient et ses mains aux doigts maigres lui lacéraient les épaules. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Une main blanche, cadavérique et déjà presque décomposée, s'abattit sur son mollet. La jeune fille hurlait déjà si fort que quand cette monstruosité lui planta des ongles crasseux dans la chair sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle ne put émettre qu'un son étouffé quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière.

Des chaînes rouges se mirent à claquer furieusement autour d'elle. Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes en sang, tous gravement mutilés, la tiraient chacun dans un sens opposé. Kristy comprit dans une semi conscience qu'ils voulaient l'écarteler. Bientôt, elle serait comme eux, en sang, portant sa tête sous le bras.

Devant son visage apparurent soudain de petites bottines noires et cirées. Une petite enfant blonde, vêtue d'une robe bleue en dentelle, c'était placée devant elle en ricanant. Elle portait dans une main un chaton noir, et sa main elle-même se trouvait dans sa bouche, coincée par ses petites dents pointues et noires, comme une grosse langue gangreneuse et repoussante. Son bras gauche, lui, rampait à sa suite comme un chien fidèle et boiteux.

La petite fille fit virevolter sa robe autour d'elle comme si elle dansait avec un de ses congénères invisibles.

-Kristy, rit la petite fille, Kristy ! Viens avec nous, tu finiras par mourir de toute façon. Personne n'a jamais survécu ici.

La prisonnière vit avec effroi que c'était du chaton que s'élevait cette voix aigüe d'enfant et déplaisante.

-Je m'appelle Charline, poursuivit la voix.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse et ferma les yeux, son corps secoué de pleurs tandis que ses membres se tordaient dangereusement en tout sens, lui causant une douleur indescriptible.

-Il te tuera, comme nous, renchérit un homme accroché au mur.

-Qu'a-t-il fait de mon enfant ? Pleura une femme tout près de son oreille.

- Taisez-vous… Taisez-vous… Murmura Kristy d'une voix faible, sentant son âme quitter son corps, incapable de luter.

-Kristy, ma petite Kristy chérie, fit une voix juste au dessus d'elle. Une longue main lui caressa le dos. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. La prisonnière ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Son père se tenait juste la, souriant, la folie étincelant dans son regard brûlant.

-Viens près de Papa…

Un coup s'abattit sur elle, puis un autre. La douleur ressentie quelques instants plus tôt s'effaça, n'étant en rien comparable à celle qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Kristy retrouva soudain sa voix et hurla une dernière fois de toutes ses forces en se débattant, frappant ses assaillants, mais ses poings passaient au travers tandis qu'ils riaient tous de plus en plus fort. A cet instant, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée et une lumière blanche, aveuglante, frappa les esprits.

Sous ses paupières à moitié clauses, elle les vit disparaître subitement. La petite fille en robe bleue cria.

-Assassins ! Fit-elle en lançant un regard révulsé vers la lumière. Son corps commença à fondre, elle vomit la main qu'elle tenait en bouche. Celle-ci explosa au sol comme un ballon d'eau.

Venge-nous, Kristy, venge-nous, s'étouffa Charline avant de disparaître complètement.

Kristy resta pantelante, étendue de tout son long au sol, les lèvres tremblantes et prise de spasmes si violents qu'elle ne cessait de se cogner la tête contre le sol glacé.

Avery, qui l'avait entendue deux étages plus haut, c'était précipité pour la faire taire. Le maître détestait être dérangé à une heure aussi matinale, et s'il apprenait que c'était cette fille, que Selwyn et lui avaient ramené, qui causait un tel raffut, le Mangemort ne préférait pas penser à ce qui leur arriverait ! Surtout que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'appréciait qu'à moitié la présence de Snowshoe dans ses cachots.

Il frappa avec force contre les barreaux.

-Vas-tu te taire, petite idiote !

Avery remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La prisonnière respirait difficilement, allongée sur le sol en tremblant.

Il entra dans la petite cellule et s'agenouilla auprès de la fille qui ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

-Eh, Snowshoe… Fit-il, inquiet.

-S… S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, murmura Kristy faiblement en tendant une main vers la cape du sorcier. Mais elle la laissa retomber mollement sur le sol, incapable d'un tel effort. Le Mangemort lui jeta un sort assommant, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Elle se tiendrait tranquille au moins pendant deux heures. Sa robe de nuit était remontée sur ses cuisses et ses bras. Avery n'avait pas remarqué, la veille, a quel point la jeune fille était maigre. ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'ecchymoses bleues-violacées, dont certaines étaient d'une taille impressionnante.

Il était certain que si elle restait ici, elle mourrait. D'un côté, cela arrangerait bien ses affaires.

Le Mangemort se releva et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Pourtant, au moment de refermer les barreaux, il sentit le remords le ronger.

Que ce passait-il donc ? Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment…

_Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant_, lui souffla sa conscience.

Il entendit rire derrière lui. Maximilien le regardait d'un air intéressé, ses grands yeux ronds roulant dans ses orbites.

-A manger… Supplia l'homme en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, d'une blancheur encore éclatante malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus vu de brosse a dent depuis un certain temps.

Avery, pour toute réponse, lui shoota au visage et remonta, songeur.

Stanislas Snowshoe, le père de cette gamine, était connu pour son tempérament violent. Le Mangemort n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il frappe sa fille ou la sous alimente.

Il secoua la tête, furieux.

_Cela ne me concerne en rien_, songea-t-il, _dans quelques heures elle sera morte. _

Un doux rayon de soleil matinal filtrait au travers des fenêtres crasseuses en lui caressant le visage, tandis qu'il remontait dans l'aile des mangemorts. Un silence de mort régnait. Personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par la crise de Snowshoe.

Avery s'assit sur la poussière de l'appui de fenêtre en marbre gris, regardant le jardin envahi de végétations sauvages juste en contre bas, le village de Little Hangleton niché entre deux collines verdoyantes, la grande forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans le lointain, les champs fraîchement ensemencés des moldus, formant de petites vagues épousant les formes du paysage, le tout brillant dans la lueur irréelle du petit matin.

La région évoluait en paix, sans savoir ce qui se cachait dans « le manoir abandonné, sur la colline en face. »

Le Mangemort ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant.

C'était une belle journée et pourtant, il lui venait un sombre pressentiment. Le Maître ne les avait toujours pas punis pour hier.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne me sens à l'aise que dans le gore et sanglant, il faut croire... Et ce n'est qu'un début!<strong>

**Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Kristy? Qui est Maximilien, cet étrange prisonnier fou?**

** Et, Avery sait-il réellement si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas entendu Miss Snowshoe? **

**Surtout qu'il va bientôt être l'heure pour Nagini de déjeuner.**

**A vos claviers, reviews! **


	3. discussion avec un fou

**Coucou!**

**Oui, je vis encore. Et m****e revoilà avec un chapitre! ****Plutôt calme, mais c'est pour mieux étaler ma folie dans les suivants.. Muahahah!**

**_Kahorie_: Eh bien, j'espère que celui la prendra un peu plus de temps à lire... Le prochain sera long je pense alors rassure-toi! :-)**

**_Matsuyama_: Ah oui, J'ai justement regardé ce film il n'y a pas longtemps. J'avoue que ce genre de film m'inspire assez bien!**

**_violettepoete: _Merci beaucoup! Eh oui, cela se perd comme tu dis... Mais bon, par définition, qui dit Voldemort dit gore! ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Musique du chapitre: Interview with the Vampire-libera me.**

**Reviews, please! **

* * *

><p>Avery resta longtemps à contempler le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées, faisant de petits dessins dans la poussière et jouant avec ses longs cheveux aux reflets sanguins.<p>

Une porte claqua derrière lui et il se retourna prestement, surpris.

Dans un claquement de talons, Bellatrix s'avança vers lui d'un air avide, ses lèvres retroussées laissant apercevoir une rangée de dents abîmées et ses yeux noirs grands ouverts comme si elle avait voulu les faire sortir de leurs orbites. Elle avait l'air d'une impératrice se promenant dans son palais. La Mangemorte eut un petit ricanement inutile qui le fit frissonner malgré-lui.

-Avery bonjour. Quelle belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour, répondit le Mangemort d'un ton prudent en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« _Je parie qu'elle va me demander qui j'ai ramené hier. »_

Imitant son geste d'il y a un instant, elle tortilla entre ses doigts une mèche fourchue de cheveux noirs, regardant autour d'elle d'un air innocent avec une petite moue qui se voulait séduisante mais qui révulsa le Mangemort.

-Dis-moi… Il paraît que toi et Selwyn vous avez ramené quelqu'un hier. Ca n'a pas fait plaisir au maître. Qui est-ce ?

_« Gagné »_

Avery aurait volontiers souri si la Mangemorte n'avait pas été autant dénuée de sens de l'humour et surtout si elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main.

-La fille des Snowshoe.

Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux, s'il était possible pour elle de les agrandir plus cependant, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour marquer sa surprise.

-Snowshoe ? Stanislas Snowshoe ?

-Oui. J'imagine que tu connais bien cette famille, toi aussi. Maugréa Avery, toujours honteux d'avoir ramené cette gamine.

-Un peu plus que bien. Stanislas était un de mes cousins éloignés, c'était un de seuls que mon père acceptait à la maison. Avery, as-tu perdu la raison ? Il est contraire aux idées que nous protégeons de nous attaquer aux familles sangs purs. Que vont-elles penser maintenant ? Elles ne nous accorderont plus notre confiance si elles apprennent que c'est nous qui détenons la fille. Ca risque de compliquer beaucoup de choses par ta faute, gronda le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres à mi-voix comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Mangemort ne surprenne leurs propos.

-Je sais et ce n'est pas que de ma faute, répondit le Mangemort agacé. Tu penses bien que le maître nous a fait savoir son mécontentement.

La douleur du doloris qu'il avait reçu la veille, aussi petit soit-il, était toujours bien présente dans son esprit.

Bellatrix sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais elle détourna la tête en souriant cruellement.

- Je serai ravie de rencontrer ma petite cousine.

-Le maître sera furieux si tu la tues sans son consentement, prévint Avery précipitamment en sentant le danger.

-Dans ce cas, je lui demanderai. Il ne peut rien refuser à sa plus fidèle. Bellatrix tourna les talons en ricanant et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Avery jura. Il détestait cette peste et cependant tous les mangemorts devaient lui obéir sans broncher. Bellatrix profitait allègrement de son statut de bras droit pour tout se permettre et beaucoup de mangemorts attendaient avec impatience le jour ou le maître en aurait assez de son comportement.

...

Maximilien laissa le sang couler librement de son nez, qui partait indubitablement plus sur la droite que ce que l'esthétique le voulait.

Il eut le malheur de renifler. Son hémoglobine lui coula dans la gorge et il toussa violement. Le prisonnier n'avait jamais aimé le goût de son propre sang.

Maximilien se frotta la langue tout en réfléchissant à son pauvre vocabulaire anglais. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui avait pris à cette furie et surtout lui faire savoir qu'il n'admettait pas les colocataires bruyants, et que ceux-ci n'avaient qu'à changer de cellule s'ils voulaient absolument exécuter de telles vocalises au petit matin. Etant jeune, il avait subi assez longtemps les comptines de sa tante, qui prenait un malin plaisir à les lui crier dans les oreilles sous prétexte de l'endormir.

Mais comme il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela en Anglais et une fois que sa toux et son hémorragie se furent calmés, il lâcha avec dédain :

-Eh, ca va ?

Kristy, comateuse, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle était tranquille et un sourire béat éclairait son visage. La jeune fille essaya de bouger en se tordant comme un ver et en remuant les bras et les jambes dans le vide. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait consommé des substances illicites, mais ce n'était que le sort d'Avery qui était la cause de son état.

Elle abandonna bien vite la lute et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Quelqu'un lui avait parlé, mais peut-être entendait-elle à nouveau des voix.

« _Poisson, brocolis, rond, tournez à la gauche et aller dans le merde_ » récita intérieurement Maximilien en rassemblant les quelques mots de la langue qu'il connaissait.

-Qui est là ? Demanda Kristy. Elle avait voulu parler fort mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un murmure.

-Tais-toi, lui répondit abruptement une voix éraillée.

Instinctivement, elle obéit.

-Je meurrrtre, ajouta le prisonnier au bout d'un instant.

Sur ces mots, Maximilien alla fièrement se replacer au fond de sa cellule. Bien sûr il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, comme il venait de le dire, le but étant juste de l'effrayer pour la faire taire. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en Anglais, finalement.

C'est ce qu'il croyait, car Kristy n'avait rien compris à ces énigmatiques paroles.

-tais toi, je meurtre. Cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'est-ce que cette voix avait voulu dire ?

Quelqu'un toussa et bien qu'elle ait du mal à réfléchir, Kristy fut rassurée. Elle n'était plus seule au cachot.

Kristy récupéra tout ses sens une heure plus tard. Elle sentait à nouveau le froid de sa prison, les odeurs nauséabondes qui flottaient dans l'air et la douleur qui se glissait pernicieusement dans tous ses muscles.

Elle s'assit pour faire le point en grimaçant. Ses muscles endoloris la lançaient.

La jeune fille n'était plus effrayée par l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue. Une autre personne aurait été traumatisée mais Kristy avait l'habitude. Oui, tristement l'habitude de ses apparitions. Sur le coup, c'était horrible et puis ca passait, comme tout le reste. Les coups, les cris, son père qui rentrait ivre à toutes les heures était un spectacle plus terrifiant pour elle que n'importe quel esprit malfaisant. La prisonnière chassa ses pensées et revint plutôt sur un point qu'elle jugeait positif en de telles circonstances.

Kristy avait un voisin de cellule.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise, c'était compréhensible. Il avait été dérangé si pas inquiété par les cris qu'elle avait poussés quelques heures auparavant.

Toutefois, il y avait quelqu'un ici.

Mais il fallait qu'elle lui explique. La jeune fille avait besoin de parler, de lui demander ce qui allait se passer, depuis combien de temps était-il la, était-elle bien chez c_elui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_? Et surtout…

« _Va-t-on me tuer, me torturer ?_ »

Kristy se racla la gorge.

-Je sais que vous êtes la, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-…

-Répondez-moi.

-…

-S'il vous plaît !

-…

-Je vous en prie, monsieur. Dites-quelque chose, ne m'ignorez pas comme ca. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

Maximilien grogna. Le prisonnier comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait mais ce qu'il désirait, lui, c'était le silence. La voix de cette enfant était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se lamenter comme cela pendant des heures ou il perdrait le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait. Il hésita un peu, puis se décida à lui répondre.

-Quoi ?

Kristy soupira de soulagement en portant une main frêle à son front. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien un homme avec elle dans les cachots.

-êtes-vous seul ?

_**« **__Si je suis quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !__** »**_

-Non, dit-il à tout hasard.

-Qui d'autre est la ? Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas eux aussi ?

« _Allons bon, elle ne se tait pas. Les femmes sont assommantes et ne savent pas fermer leur clapet._ »

-Oui.

Kristy tiqua. Oui ?

-Quoi, oui ?

-Mais non.

-Hein ? Vous vous moquez de moi. Oui, non, vous ne savez dire que ca ? Je ne trouve pas ça amusant ! S'exclama la jeune fille très mécontente. Elle détestait que l'on se moque d'elle, surtout dans un endroit pareil.

« _Malheur, elle crie maintenant. En voilà des façons. Où donc a été élevée cette créature ! _» Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec quelqu'un. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette intruse ?

-Taisez-vous madame. Clama-t-il avec force.

-Me taire ? Mais enfin…

La jeune fille ne saisissait pas bien la psychologie du personnage. Peut-être l'avait-on tellement torturé qu'il en avait perdu l'esprit.

-Stop. Trrop brruit.

Kristy comprit. Elle n'avait pas saisi avant l'accent de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

-vous êtes bulgare ? Russe ?

« _Bulgare, Russe ? Cela me dit quelque chose._ »

Kristy entendit un soupir profond. Même si son voisin était anglais il n'aurait sans doute pas conversé avec elle.

-Eh bien, ca va être dur, ca c'est garanti, maugréa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son « matelas » de paille.

-Garanti ? Murmura la voix. _Garance_…

Le prisonnier eut soudain un hurlement de loup blessé.

-Ne dites plus ! Plus jamais !

Kristy recula malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient. Elle ne c'était pas attendue à une telle réaction. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'avait-il compris ? Et ce mot qu'il avait dit, Garance, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu… Kristy en était sûre à présent. Cet homme était fou et certainement très dangereux. La jeune fille ne voulait même plus lui parler.

-Je… Je ne le dirai plus.

- Je veux la morrt. Qu'elle vienne ! Qu'elle tue Maximilien… Pauvrre Maximilien…

Il se roula en boule en gémissant.

Le silence revint. La prisonnière serra instinctivement sa robe contre elle. Kristy sentit un profond malaise l'envahir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hum, Maximilien n'est pas quelqu'un de normal, vous l'aurez remarqué... <strong>

**Un petit Voldemort au chapitre suivant? **

**Il me manque déjà!**

**A vos Reviews!**

** Padrig-Llio.**


	4. L'homme rouge

**Eh oui, je vous ai fait attendre, mais vous savez, les examens, tout ca… Mais je vous avais promis un long chapitre.**

**Celui la, je le trouve pas mal comparé aux autres. On verra si je réussirai à faire mieux dans les chapitres suivants. ^^**

_**Baconstrips**_**, Bonjour ma chère ! Je n'aurais pas cru que tu te risquerais à lire ma fiction, qui ne parle même pas de Yaoi, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre… **

**Mais merci beaucoup, mon Bacon adoré, d'avoir pris cette peine !**

_**Envy974 **_**: Mais le voilà, Voldemort, le voilà, et tu n'as encore rien vu ! ^^ Merci !**

_**Agent0**_**, voilà, te voilà servi. )**

**Musique du chapitre : Toccata and fugue D minor, Bach.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : J'aime vos Reviews !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'Avery avait ramené Snowshoe et cette dernière ne c'étant plus manifestée, il avait tôt fait de la chasser de son esprit.<p>

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il astiquait consciencieusement sa collection de baguettes magiques –dérobées à ses victimes- il fut surpris de voir arriver Queudver, l'air ravi, ses petits yeux noirs et humides étincelants d'un air vicieux sous ses épais sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale rat ? Aboya Avery, qui ne supportait pas qu'une telle personne, qui passait sa journée à se traîner dans la poussière, vienne salir son beau tapis persan en pure laine de mouton Neptunien qui, toute modestie mise à part, valait une petite fortune.

Pas gêné pour deux sous par cet accueil, Queudver pénétra dans la pièce et se mit à tout observer sans la moindre gêne.

-Je ne te conseille pas de voler quoi que ce soit ici, poursuivit le sorcier aux cheveux rouges en le voyant ouvrir une vitrine contenant une multitude de pierres précieuses soigneusement rangées par taille et couleur, qui renvoyaient un éclat pareil à ceux des vitraux d'une cathédrale sur les murs zinzolin.

D'ailleurs, il en avait quelques uns plutôt petits, récupérés dans une chapelle de village et placés sur une étagère près de son lit.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de voler tes ridicules décorations, répliqua Queudver qui savait qu'Avery, collectionneur passionné, serait vexé par cette remarque, d'autant plus qu'il était constamment la proie des moqueries d'autres mangemorts qui trouvaient ridicule cette obsession pour les objets colorés ou sortant de l'ordinaire.

Voyant les poings de son interlocuteur se crisper, l'intrus eut un sourire satisfait et continua :

-Le maître t'appelle. Je pense que c'est à propos de cette fille que tu as ramené l'autre jour.

Avery sentit son cœur se compresser un court instant dans sa poitrine.

-Mais, Selwyn était avec moi... Et aujourd'hui, il n'est pas ici...

-C'est toi qu'il a demandé, pas lui. Lâcha Queudver faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts une émeraude, les yeux avides.

-Rends-moi ca immédiatement, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers le rat. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant, son regard passant de la pierre à son propriétaire. Au bout d'un instant, il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber la pierre au sol.

Avery lui lança une flopée de jurons et se jeta sur lui, mais l'animagus disparut comme par enchantement et le sorcier s'écrasa au sol, amorti dans sa chute par son précieux tapis. Le collectionneur entendit un petit cri de rat, semblable à un rire, et aperçut une queue grise qui disparaissait dans le mur.

-Sois maudit !

Il ramassa la pierre, l'épousseta du revers de sa manche et la remit à sa place avec milles précautions.

Avec la baguette de Lore Cadroix, une sorcière qu'il avait tuée un an auparavant, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, Avery protégea de plusieurs sorts ses vitrines avant de la ranger à son tour et de descendre les escaliers en spirale.

Le vieux bois sombre des marches craquait à chacun de ses pas et comme à chaque fois il craignait qu'un jour il ne cède sous son poids.

En passant près de la porte de Dolohov il entendit la voix de celui-ci et de Lucius se disputer à propos d'un jeu d'échec.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient élu domicile au manoir, lieu le plus sûr lorsque l'on était un meurtrier recherché activement par une armée d'Aurors.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de place libre qui n'attendait qu'à accueillir la nouvelle génération de serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres, une idée qui en ravissait plus d'un qui, peu appelés en mission, se voyaient déjà entrain de les former.

_Est-ce que je serai encore vivant quand ce jour viendra ?_ Songea Avery en gravissant les escaliers qui le rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque pas du salon tant redouté.

Avery n'en était pas à sa première bévue, loin de là, et l'on disait même que c'était lui qui causait le plus de problèmes parmi tous les mangemorts. La faute à son comportement emporté et irréfléchi, mais lorsqu'il se rendait compte de l'erreur, il était toujours trop tard…

Et il ne restait plus au sorcier qu'à aller s'excuser auprès de son maître, tête basse, et attendre sa punition.

A chaque fois, désespéré, il se disait « une de plus… » Et il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres les comptait, lui aussi.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le lord perde patience.

Ses sombres pensées en tête, il toqua, déterminé.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussi tôt.

L'homme aux cheveux de sang se glissa dans la pièce silencieuse, toujours plongée dans une obscurité oppressante quel que soit l'heure et le temps.

De lourds rideaux pourpres masquaient la fenêtre aux volets certainement fermés. Comme s'il ne supportait pas la lumière du jour, il ne les ouvrait que la nuit venue.

L'on n'entendait que le crépitement d'un feu qui brillait en permanence dans l'âtre, et un léger sifflement venu d'un coin de la pièce où l'on devinait l'horrible serpent roulé en boule, fixant le nouveau venu de ses yeux jaunes et froids.

Avery entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres d'un grand fauteuil qui lui faisait dos. Son occupant ne bougeait pas non plus et ne l'invita pas à s'avancer.

Le silence dura ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Avery rassembla tout son courage, respirant le plus lentement qu'il pouvait.

-As-tu été revoir Snowshoe, depuis que tu l'as amenée ici ? Demanda soudain la voix glacée et tranchante de Lord Voldemort.

-Une fois, Milord.

-Une seule fois ?

-Oui…

-Voilà qui est surprenant de ta part, dit le lord d'un ton égal.

-Je… Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle…

-Ce n'est pas encore une femme, se défendit Avery, piqué au vif.

Voyant qu'il avait répondu trop vivement, il s'excusa.

Le lord ricana.

-De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance, ce n'est pas pour parler de tes étranges _obsessions_ que je t'ai appelé.

-Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, Milord.

-Ne m'interrompt pas, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire, imbécile.

Avery se tut aussi tôt et Voldemort reprit :

-Avoir un sang pur dans nos geôles n'est pas bon pour nous, si quelqu'un venait à le savoir… Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Cependant, elle pourrait nous être utile, dans la mort.

Dumbledore prétend défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ce qui n'a pas empêché un membre de l'ordre du phénix d'abattre le fils de Nott.

_Depuis quand s'occupe-t-il du sort des enfants de mangemorts ? _Songea fugitivement Avery, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Voldemort capte sa pensée.

-Leur sort m'importe plus que tu ne le crois.

En représailles, nous tuerons un innocent. Snowshoe en l'occurrence. Et nous leur offrirons ses membres en cadeau.

Avery ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ses mots.

-Mais maître… Ils ne vont plus éprouver aucune pitié à notre égard après cela… L'ordre nous tuera directement au lieu de nous envoyer à Azkaban… Vous ne croyez pas que c'est imprudent ?

-C'est justement les énerver qu'il faut faire. Quand les hommes sont en colère, ils ne réfléchissent plus… Et foncent tête baissée dans les pièges. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Mangemort pinça les lèvres à cette remarque, honteux.

-Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, siffla Lord Voldemort, qui ne c'était toujours pas levé.

-Vous voulez que je la démembre ?

-couper est peut-être une des seules choses que tu fais bien…

-Quelle partie de son corps ? Demanda Avery d'une voix profonde.

-Celle que tu voudras… Mais ne tarde pas à le faire.

-Ce sera fait, mon maître, affirma Avery en s'inclinant.

Voyant que cette entrevue était terminée, il se retira et s'en fut dans le sombre couloir. Un étrange sourire retroussait ses lèvres, semblable à celui d'un collectionneur avide à l'idée d'un objet précieux bientôt en sa possession.

Le Mangemort grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre, qu'il traversa en deux enjambées.

Sans hésitation, il ouvrit son énorme armoire bourrée de vêtements de toutes sortes, même de sophistiquées et lourdes robes de femmes.

Avery les repoussa et fit coulisser le fond de l'armoire, qui s'ouvrit dans une cavité peu profonde.

Aux murs étaient épinglés une dizaine de petits carrés de chair de toutes les couleurs, avec ce seul point commun qu'ils avaient tous appartenu à la gent féminine.

Il préférait leur peau dans la trentaine. C'était vers cet âge que la peau était douce et bien solide à la fois et surtout qui sentait le meilleur.

Cette peau d'une blancheur éclatante, par exemple, fleurait bon la violette.

Tandis que celle à côté, plus dorée, dégageait une agréable odeur caramélisée. Il était peut-être le seul à sentir se odeurs, que seulement certaines femmes possédaient, et il s'en réjouissait. Jamais personne n'aurait cette chance incroyable et il pourrait garder jalousement son secret.

Si Snowshoe avait une odeur, le travail serait encore plus agréable. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à sentir sa peau, trop jeune pour qu'il y prête attention.

Avery tira d'un petit coffre en bois de cèdre un long couteau effilé tellement bien astiqué qu'il pouvait se voir dedans.

Il éclata d'un rire affreux en caressant du bout des doigts ses précieux trésors de chair.

Non, cette mission la, il ne l'échouerait pas.

* * *

><p>Bien loin de se douter des complots dont elle faisait l'objet, Kristy grattait du bout du doigt le sol crasseux. Elle avait passé sa journée à faire de petits dessins dans la poussière, représentant sa mère ou son chat, à qui elle parlait comme s'ils avaient été présents.<p>

Mais elle cherchait juste à ignorer la faim qui lui tailladait le ventre.

Faisait-il nuit ou jour ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être était-elle morte, elle aussi, mais qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Kristy était tellement effrayée à l'idée de revoir des esprits qu'elle c'était obligée à rester éveillée malgré son état de faiblesse évidente.

Si elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour se réveiller en sursaut.

Sa mère n'était plus là pour courir la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était en proie à ses visions morbides.

La jeune fille était terrorisée par les lieux et en venait même à regretter son foyer et son violent père. Mais le sommeil la traquait sans relâche et il n'y avait rien pour l'en détourner.

Il y eut un bruit de ferraille dans le cachot en face. L'homme, qui s'appelait Maximilien si elle avait bien compris, était tellement silencieux qu'elle en oubliait même sa présence. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de prendre contact avec et à chaque fois il se mettait en colère ou ne lui répondait même pas.

_Il faut que je lui parle, songea-t-elle, même s'il crie. Je le déteste et il est fou, mais cela me tiendra éveillée._

-Maximilien ?

-…

-Maximilien !

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Maudite, Maudite !

-Ne criez pas ou je crie aussi, fit Kristy bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

-Silence !

-Laissez-moi parler, ou alors je dis Garan…

-Non, chut ! Shhh !

- Sommes-nous le matin ou le soir ? Evidemment, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir plus que moi, ni même me répondre. Il pleut peut-être car j'ai l'impression que les murs sont plus humides que d'habitude… Kristy ne savait que raconter car c'était dur de parler sans jamais personne pour vous répondre.

Je vais vous chanter « L'âne de Merlin », fit-elle soudain, inspirée. Elle connaissait un tas de chansons, assez pour tenir une journée sans interruption, si pas plus.

_-Dans un faubourg d'Angleterre,_

_Un âne chantait ce petit air_

_Oh mon maître m'a abandonné_

_Pour combattre des arbres ensorcelés_

_Il m'a vendu à un vieux ronchon_

_Pour moins d'un gallion_

_Et depuis je cherche ce Merlin méchant_

_En chantant Hi-han, hi-han !_

-Ah ! C'est laid ! S'écria Maximilien.

-C'est faux, répliqua-t-elle, on m'a dit plusieurs fois que je chantais très bien.

Maximilien supportait de moins en moins sa voisine de cellule, qui en plus d'être caractérielle était bruyante.

Il soupira en la voyant entamer le couplet suivant et se boucha les oreilles. Mais même ainsi, il pouvait l'entendre.

Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi mal. Et puis, avait-on idée de s'égosiller ainsi alors qu'ils étaient en prison, dans une cave noire, humide, sans nourriture ni draps pour se réchauffer. Mais l'avait-elle seulement compris ?

_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se croie en vacances, cette fille n'a pas l'air normale. _

Maximilien était sans doute mal placé pour faire une telle remarque mais il se sentait presque sain d'esprit à côté de cette casserole mélomane.

La fille se tut, pour reprendre de plus belle un nouvel air encore plus laid que le précédent.

L'homme se jeta au sol et s'écrasa le crâne sur la pierre noire dans l'espoir de s'assommer.

_Mais qui lui a appris des choses pareilles ? _

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kristy se sentit la gorge sèche.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ca, se dit-elle tout haut.

Etrangement, avoir chanté l'avait amenée dans une sorte d'état euphorique.

_-Enfin ! _S'écria Maximilien.

_-Il est insupportable!_ Songea-t-elle en s'adossant au mur, cherchant un endroit plus humide où elle pourrait se désaltérer.

_-Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à être polie ?_

Kristy se stoppa net.

_-Cet homme parle anglais et se fout de moi depuis le début ! _Gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

_-Je ne parle pas Anglais, je parle dans ta tête. Je suis télépathe,_ Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

_-Et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ? _

_-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais tout compte fait, je préfère te parler ainsi plutôt que t'entendre chanter si mal !_

Kristy ne sut que répondre, sous le choc. Elle avait passé son temps à lui parler, avait pleuré d'être seule et abandonnée alors que cet homme… ! Mais en même temps, un profond soulagement l'envahit.

_-Vous vous appelez-bien Maximilien, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Tu supposes bien._

_-Moi, c'est Kristy._

_-Je m'en moque._

La jeune fille soupira mais ne se découragea pas.

-_Pourquoi est-ce que je vous comprends si vous ne parlez pas ma langue ?_

_-En vérité je ne te parle pas vraiment, je communique par impressions, gestes, et ton cerveau fait le reste du travail… Si je voulais, je pourrais même te contrôler._

A ces mots lourds de menaces, Kristy frissonna. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner toute communication.

-_Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

_-Deux ans je pense_.

-_Bien, tout d'abord où sommes nous exactement, qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?_

_-Nous sommes chez Lord Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun prisonnier à part moi dans ces cachots-ci. Ils vont sans doute te laisser ici jusqu'à ce que tu meures de faim._

_-Lord Voldemort ! _Répéta Kristy en écho.

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, l'homme le plus dangereux sur cette planète, si pas dans l'univers.

Son père était fou des idées de ce sorcier et il prétendait même l'avoir déjà aidé. Mais si c'était vrai, alors que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts les avaient-ils attaqués ? Son père avait fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu au seigneur des ténèbres et il c'était vengé. C'était la seule explication.

Elle détesta encore plus son géniteur. Il ne savait jamais rien faire de bien, et visiblement ne savait pas faire le mal convenablement non plus.

Son père n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Sa mère aurait sans doute été plus heureuse et elle, Kristy, ne serait pas enfermée à l'heure actuelle en attendant que quelqu'un vienne en finir.

Kristy décida de poursuivre la conversation pour chasser ses idées.

_-D'où venez-vous ?_

_-De très loin. Dans une forêt, Quelque part en écosse._

_-Et vous ne parlez pas Anglais ? _S'étonna la prisonnière.

-_Non._

Elle n'insista pas sur ce point et lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-_A quoi ressemble celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?_

Il y eut une minute de silence pendant lesquelles Maximilien réfléchit

_-Je n'ai vu que ses yeux, rouges, de loin. Il était grand. Je n'en sais pas plus, _Déclara-t-il enfin.

Kristy lui parla encore longuement, mais ses vocalises et l'énergie demandée pour communiquer avec son voisin de cellule eurent raison de ses dernières forces et elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, accompagnée d'un petit ricanement venant des ténèbres, qui n'était pas celui de Maximilien.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Kristy, Kristy !<strong>_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et eut un cri d'effroi.

Charline, seule, toujours aussi horrible et tenant son gros chat noir dans sa main coupée, la regardait. Mais elle ne souriait pas et avait l'air grave.

_**-Tu vas bientôt nous rejoindre. Je suis venue te chercher.**_

-NON !

_**-On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi.**_Certifia la gamine en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Va-t'en ! L'exhorta Kristy en se relevant. Mais une grosse main noire s'abattit sur ses épaules et la repoussa au sol.

-Ne bouge pas, ma jolie. Ricana une voix. T'auras pas mal.

Kristy comprit aussi tôt qu'elle avait à faire à un humain et se débattit comme un diable, gesticulant comme un ver et hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

L'homme avait du mal à la tenir en place et l'écrasait au sol de tout son poids.

Il dit quelque chose que Kristy ne comprenait pas et qui de toute façon n'y accordait aucune attention, mais de petites boules de lumière verdâtres s'élevèrent dans la cellule.

Elle vit alors un de celui qui avait attaqué sa famille.

Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, une peau pâle comme la sienne et des yeux d'un vert phosphorescent.

L'homme était d'une grande beauté mais son visage reflétait une folie sans égale. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et un sourire carnassier dévoilait une rangée de dents éclatantes et pointues comme celles d'un félin. Il brandissait un long couteau au dessus de sa tête.

Avery abattit sa main sur le cou de la frêle jeune fille.

Elle avait une odeur agréable, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à mettre une image sur ce parfum.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure senteur qu'il avait rencontrée et de plus, sa peau était trop jeune pour pouvoir offrir tout son arôme, mais elle trouverait sa place parmi sa collection.

Il serra.

La voix de Kristy se coupa soudain, coincée par cet étau de chair.

Charline la regardait, dans un coin de la pièce, mais ne souriait pas.

_**-C'est comme ca que je suis morte !**_ Se lamenta la petite fille en agrippant ses jupes. _**Il va te couper, comme il a taillé en petits cubes ma Maman.**_

Les yeux de Kristy roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Une grande ombre noire s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha le front.

_Elle était sur une colline, il faisait nuit. _

_A coté d'elle, sur le sol, une petite pancarte pourrie et à moitié effacée indiquait « Bourgade de Lonvaley, Notre hospitalité est légendaire__**.**__»_

_Un village brûlait juste en dessous d'elle, des ombres couraient dans le brasier comme des fourmis affolées. _

_Des éclairs jaillissaient dans tous les sens, des silhouettes tombaient et disparaissaient dans les flammes, réduisant leur dépouille en poussière. _

_Une centaine d'hommes surgirent de la forêt de grands sapins qui s'étendait tout le long du bourg et bloquèrent toutes les issues. _

_Un homme courut vers elle en gesticulant. _

_Elle reconnut ses longs cheveux rouges. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et une profonde entaille masquait son torse dénudé, d'où se déversait un flot d'hémoglobine._

_-Ils nous attendaient, s'étouffa-t-il, Rogue est un traître, il m'a tué… Je suis mort, mort, __**MORT !**_

-Vous… Mort… Rogue… S'entendit-elle articuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'air avait totalement quitté ses poumons et alors que Kristy se sentit aspirée hors de son corps, Avery se recula.

En ayant entendu ses mots et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui trancher le cou, une force mystérieuse avait stoppé son geste.

Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle connaître Severus ? Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sorcier qui ne perdait pas une occasion de le ridiculiser.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

Il tenait toujours Kristy, la voix sifflante, qui tentait d'aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons.

-J'ai vu… Tout était en flammes… Rogue va vous tuer… A Lonvaley… Prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Avery tendit sa baguette vers la gamine.

Il y eut une petite explosion et Kristy, une fois encore, tomba dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>-Et tu me dis qu'elle était au courant pour l'attaque sur Lonvaley de demain ? Siffla Voldemort, songeur.<p>

-Elle a dit que Rogue nous avait trahis, insista Avery, a genoux sur le sol, la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

Le silence retomba.

-Quand je vous ai dit que je suis allée la voir, c'est parce qu'elle criait… Une chose l'avait attaquée. Je… Je pense que, peut-être, a-t-elle des visions ?

A ces mots, une idée germa dans l'esprit du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Peut-être bien que, tout compte fait, elle pourrait leur être utile, si ces présages s'annonçaient véritables. Mais il devait en savoir plus à ce sujet. Il tourna sa longue baguette magique entre ses doigts, sentant une étrange excitation le gagner. Mais il ne devait pas s'emporter, non. Ce serait trop beau… Beaucoup trop.

-Je vais aller voir cette Snowshoe, dit-il plus à lui-même qu'au Mangemort. En attendant, j'interdis quiconque de l'approcher, compris ?

-Bien, maître.

-Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Maintenant, sors.

Avery s'exécuta prestement.

-As-tu entendu, ma Nagini ? Murmura-t-il à son serpent qui se roulait à ses pieds. Imagine que cette enfant est ce que j'attends depuis des années_, enfin_ ! Imagine qu'elle sache… La fin de la prophétie.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et son excitation à son comble.

Se sentant incapable d'attendre, il sortit à son tour de la pièce et descendit vers les cachots.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, mes personnages sont fous et ont d'étranges lubies, comme un amour abusif pour le sang ou la mort, je l'admets.<strong>

**Mais je pars du principe que pour être Mangemort, il faut avoir une maladie mentale dérivée de la Psychopathie.**

**Parce que je mets ma main au feu que la moitié d'entre eux s'en foutent de ces idées de sang pur, mais qu'ils trouvent là un bon prétexte pour voir des boyaux gicler.**

**Maintenant, c'est ma théorie… Mais c'est tout de même plus drôle ainsi ! Enfin, plus drôle… Je me comprends )**

**C'est la fin de l'intro… 4 chapitres, ce n'est pas trop mal.**

**Au chapitre suivant, l'histoire va enfin vraiment commencer !**

**Reviews please !**


	5. face à face avec la mort

**Bien le bonjour, lecteurs nombreux mais silencieux.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite.**

**Musique du chapitre: Concerto pour violon en Mi mineur, Op.64 de Mendelssohn. **

_**(Cousin hubert! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ? **_

**Si vous écoutez la musique, vous allez sûrement comprendre... **

**Ah, j'adore!)**

* * *

><p><em>-Eh, gamine, T'es morte ?<em>

_-Tais-toi, _maugréa Kristy. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses membres étaient faits de plomb et ne parvenait même pas à soulever ses paupières ou remuer les doigts. Cependant, elle entendait le tapotement agaçant des ongles de Maximilien sur les barreaux.

-_Hors de question. Je te l'ai demandé cent fois auparavant, tu ne m'as jamais obéi. _

_-J'en ai assez de tomber dans les pommes sans cesse. _Dit la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de relever sa remarque, _Quand ce n'est pas la faute de monstres horribles, c'est celle des sorciers._

_-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir ou à faire ici, de toute façon, _Fit remarquer non sans raison Maximilien. _Mais attends…_Il se tut un instant, reniflant bruyamment.

-_Tu as un rhume ?_

_-Non, mais quelqu'un vient. Décidément, il s'en passe des choses depuis que tu es là. _

-Qui peut venir ? S'inquiéta Kristy. Elle était incapable de se défendre ou de faire le moindre mouvement si l'homme rouge décidait de finir sa besogne. L'idée de se faire découper en étant paralysée mais consciente était si horrible que ses poils se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Kristy tendit l'oreille, attendant le grincement de la porte des cachots et il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants ou elle crut avec soulagement que Maximilien c'était trompé. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, le couinement des charnières rouillées lui parvint. Quelqu'un approchait, ses pas résonnant avec lenteur sur le sol de pierre avec la régularité d'une horloge. Ce son s'accentua au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu arrivait et quand il fut tout proche, le silence retomba brusquement. Kristy écouta, plus rien ne bougeait, comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

_-Tu voulais voir Voldemort ? _Murmura Maximilien d'un ton fataliste et chargé de faiblesse_. Le voilà. _

Kristy ne réalisait pas ce que son voisin de cellule venait lui apprendre, comme si son esprit jugeait la chose impossible et donc sans danger. Sa respiration ne s'accéléra même pas lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Elle entendait sa voix intérieure hurler de terreur, étouffée comme si on voulait l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Mais son corps et ses pensées restaient calmes, inconscients, drogués. Kristy fut assaillie par une sensation désagréable comme si on avait plongé son corps toujours immobile dans un bain rempli de glaçons. Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que le seigneur des ténèbres était tout proche, peut-être à quelques centimètres seulement. La jeune fille sentit son souffle glacé lui frôler le visage et elle eut l'impression que le diable en personne se tenait à ses côtés, ayant aspiré un bout de son âme par ce simple mais terrifiant geste. La peur commença enfin à poindre dans son esprit, avant de s'imposer totalement. La mort incarnée sur terre était à ses côtés, silencieuse mais fatidique. Jamais Kristy n'avait ressenti cela, pourtant elle savait que la grande faucheuse avait cette même aura froide, fatale. _Inévitable._ Pareille à un oiseau tombé du nid devant un loup affamé, elle était totalement à sa merci.

-Krisssty Sssnowshoe, Siffla une voix si tranchante et gelée qu'elle semblait sortie tout droit de l'au-delà. Je peux t'éviter une mort atroce si tu acceptais de m'aider. Voir sa vie s'arrêter avant même d'être adulte, quelle tragédie…. Je ne me répèterai pas alors écoute-moi bien.

Inconsciemment Kristy cessa de respirer un instant, toute son attention fixée sur ce que son geôlier allait lui dire.

-Il paraîtrait que tu vois les morts et que tu communiques avec eux. On m'a même rapporté qu'ils t'adressaient des visions. Si cette chose est vraie alors je n'aurai pas à me débarrasser de toi. Peut-être même seras-tu récompensée si tu obtiens ce que je désire plus que tout au monde.

J'ai besoin que tu me retrouves quelque chose de très important et que, grâce à tes amis trépassés, tu vas récupérer. J'ai besoin des paroles exactes d'une prédiction dont je ne connais que la fin. Trouve l'entièreté de son contenu et tu es libre avec ma promesse de te laisser à jamais vivre en paix. Saurais-tu accéder à ma requête ?

Kristy sentit son corps retrouver sa capacité de mouvement mais ne bougea pas pour autant et se refusa à ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous avez tué ma mère. S'entendit-elle répondre.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu.

Kristy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle n'avait plus rien qui comptait à ses yeux et ne connaissait personne au dehors à protéger du seigneur des ténèbres. D'un autre côté, mourir ou vivre avec ce qui lui restait s'avérait pareil. Mais si elle obtenait ce qu'il voulait, elle serait récompensée. Lui refuserait-il des moyens suffisants pour reconstruire sa vie ? Si cette prophétie était aussi importante qu'il le disait, il accèderait sans aucun doute à sa requête. Mais parviendrait-elle à faire dire aux revenants ce qu'elle désirait ? Réussirait-elle à les affronter sans être envahie d'effroi ? Pourtant, c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir, Kristy devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

-J'accepte, lâcha-t-elle.

-Parfait. Au ton de sa voix, Kristy sentit qu'il était satisfait et même impatient.

-Cependant, je ne commande pas l'apparition des revenants ni des visions.

-Mais à tout problème existe une solution, fit Voldemort d'une voix assurée comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

La porte du cachot claqua et Kristy attendit que les pas se fussent évanouis pour rouvrir les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'elle respirait par saccade et que ses bras tremblaient.

_-Que voulait-il ?_ S'enquit Maximilien.

_-Que je l'aide à retrouver quelque chose, grâce aux apparitions qui me viennent parfois… Je vois les morts, _ajouta-t-elle, sentant sa question venir.

_-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?_

_-J'ai accepté. _

Maximilien eut une exclamation dédaigneuse et elle sentit sa présence se décoller de son esprit. Au lieu de la réjouir, ce constat l'attrista. Elle se sentait encore plus seule qu'avant et personne n'était là pour lui dire quoi faire ou écouter ses doutes.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à nouveau et Avery apparut à sa vue, entouré de boules lumineuses du même vert phosphorescent que ses yeux. Il fit disparaître les lourds barreaux rouillés et vint se placer à sa hauteur.

-Debout.

-Pourquoi ? Cracha Kristy, méfiante.

-Tu changes de crèche. Ordre du maître.

-Et c'est vous qu'il a envoyé ?

-Sois pas impertinente et ramène-toi. Je n'ai pas que ca à faire.

Si elle fut choquée par sa grossièreté, elle n'en montra rien et se releva pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Ses jambes flageolaient et la captive n'était pas sûre de savoir tenir longtemps debout. Avery le remarqua, soupira et lui tendit la main.

Kristy hésita mais sentant ses forces diminuer à grande vitesse, elle glissa à contrecœur son bras sous celui du Mangemort et fut surprise de voir qu'il la fit avancer avec une certaine douceur.

-Attendez, l'homme là… On ne peut pas le laisser ici. Kristy plissa les yeux pour distinguer la figure de Maximilien mais la luminosité était insuffisante.

-Oublie-le.

Elle se laissa entraîner, fixant la cellule de son ancien voisin avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle le connaissait à peine, il était désagréable et dément, pourtant la jeune fille s'y était en quelque sorte attaché.

Gravir les marches fut le plus pénible pour Kristy. A chaque pas, ses muscles protestaient avec véhémence et elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur sa robe de nuit.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et elle fut éblouie par la clarté qui s'infiltra dans l'embrassure. Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste et superbe hall dont les murs étaient recouverts de bois sombre, percé de grandes fenêtres en arc d'où le soleil se déversait généreusement. Le carrelage était composé de petits losanges bruns rouges et bleus qui formaient un vaste dessin au sol, à moitié masqué par un énorme tapis rouge rongé aux mites. Juste en face des deux arrivants se tenait un grand escalier en bois, décoré d'un lourd tapis pourpre qui lui donnait un air majestueux mais peu accueillant. Bien qu'il régnait une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité, l'endroit gardait toute sa majesté. Ils ne gravirent pas les escaliers mais Avery la tira vers une petite porte à sa gauche et ils débouchèrent dans un grand salon du 18e dans les tons verts qu'ils traversèrent sans s'arrêter. Ils parcoururent un couloir sombre et étroit seulement éclairé par un chandelier posé dans une petite alcôve, tournèrent à droite et un autre escalier en spirale beaucoup plus petit, sans doute destiné à l'origine aux domestiques.

Kristy commença son ascension avec appréhension et si ce Mangemort ne la soutenait pas, elle aurait déjà dégringolé l'escalier une dizaine de fois.

A chaque palier, la captive entendait derrière les portes des bruits de voix. Visiblement, il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait des mangemorts.

-C'est tout en haut, lui annonça son gardien. Nous y sommes presque.

Enfin, un couloir plus long que les autres et flanqué de cinq portes de chaque côté s'offrit à la vue soulagée de Kristy. Tout au fond une lourde fresque y avait été mise en décoration. Il la poussa sans ménagement vers les deux dernières chambres et ouvrit celle de droite.

-Voilà ton nouveau chez-toi, annonça le Mangemort lentement comme si le moindre mot lui blessait la langue, Tu dois y rester. Pas la peine de t'enfuir, je suis dans le même couloir que toi et c'est rare que je n'y sois pas.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Attendez… Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Kristy, pensant presque aussi tôt que cette question était stupide et inutile et que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas. Cependant, il s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner :

-Avery.

Le Mangemort ferma alors la porte et elle se retrouva seule.

Kristy balaya la pièce du regard. C'était une chambre blanche sans fioritures. Au fond de la pièce était creusée une simple cheminée en pierres blafardes et grossièrement taillées. Non loin de là, Une vieille coiffeuse à la peinture blanche écaillée rehaussée d'un miroir et une commode de même couleur avaient été placés contre le mur. Un lit de bois leur faisait face, près d'une petite fenêtre agrémentée de barreaux.

-Pour empêcher toute évasion, songea amèrement la prisonnière.

Kristy se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'attendant à le sentir dur et inconfortable, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les draps comme dans un lit de plume. La prisonnière tâta le matelas et bien qu'il y avait plus confortable, celui-ci était tout à fait correct.

La jeune fille ouvrit les quelques tiroirs qu'offrait l'ameublement, mais ils étaient vides. Elle grimpa sur le lit et regarda au dehors. Elle était tout au sommet de la demeure qui semblait avoir des proportions généreuses, elle-même construite au sommet d'une colline dominant un petit village, des champs de toutes les couleurs et une forêt qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Le soleil jouait dans la rivière qui serpentait paresseusement entre les arbres.

A genoux sur le lit et contemplant ce beau décor, Kristy fit le point sur sa toute nouvelle situation. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom attendait d'elle une étrange prophétie. Pour cela, elle devrait affronter sa pire crainte mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Même si au fond d'elle Kristy se sentait sale d'aider ce meurtrier, elle était heureuse de sa nouvelle condition. Pour rien au monde la jeune fille ne désirait retourner dans les cachots.

-Pauvre Maximilien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle eut beau se concentrer longuement pour rentrer en contact avec lui, jamais elle ne parvint à frôler son esprit.

Alors que la nuit était tombée et que Kristy plongée dans le noir le plus complet déplorait l'absence de toute source de lumière, Avery apparut, toujours flanqué de ses loupiotes verdâtres, un plateau flottant derrière lui.

-Voilà à manger, annonça-t-il. Le sorcier rouge fit léviter son chargement jusqu'à la petite table de chevet où le plateau se posa en douceur et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Kristy ne se préoccupe pas de la froideur de sa sentinelle et respira avec délice le doux parfum que la nourriture encore chaude dégageait. Elle c'était attendue à une tambouille infâme mais le contenu de l'assiette avait été préparé avec soin et la viande semblait bien cuite. Kristy, se moquant bien de savoir si le plat était empoisonné ou pas, dévora goulûment ce qui lui avait été servi.

Elle but d'une traite le verre de jus de fruits qui accompagnait le tout. Le liquide frais lui fit du bien.

Repue et satisfaite, la jeune fille se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presque aussi tôt.

Le lendemain matin ce fut le son de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir qui la tira de son sommeil.

Un petit homme rond et laid s'avança vers elle. Il était sale et il lui manquait un doigt. Kristy lui trouva l'air d'un rat d'égout. Il tenait à la main une petite pile de linge sur laquelle une cruche d'eau tenait en équilibre.

-C'est donc toi, Kristy Snowshoe.

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi te laver et te changer, poursuivit le petit sorcier. Dépêche-toi de t'apprêter, le maître veut te parler. Dès que tu es prête dis le moi, je t'attends derrière la porte.

-Mais… Je n'ai pas déjeuné, fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Tant que le maître ne nous a pas permis de te nourrir, ne compte pas sur moi. Je refuse d'avoir des ennuis pour satisfaire ton appétit, et il faudrait être fou pour désobéir au seigneur des ténèbres, même pour une si petite chose. Tu n'es qu'une prisonnière je te signale, même si tu es privilégiée. Garde tes caprices pour toi.

Vexée, Kristy s'apprêta à protester et tourna la tête vers le plateau qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet mais il avait disparu.

_Cet homme, Avery… Il a bravé les ordres hier, _comprit-elle presque aussi tôt. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'en remercie._

Queudver posa son chargement sur la coiffeuse et sortit avec un regard méprisant que Kristy lui rendit bien.

Quand elle quitta son lit, tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir mais elle prit le pli de les ignorer.

Il y avait plus d'essuies qu'il n'en fallait et elle en prit deux, rangeant le reste dans la commode. Elle fit le même pour une robe beige en double exemplaire et garda l'autre pour s'habiller, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de chaussure ou de pull, ce qu'elle regretta car il ne faisait pas chaud en cette heure matinale.

La prisonnière remplit la petite cuvette sur la coiffeuse du contenu de la cruche. L'eau était glacée et Kristy frissonna quand elle glissa sa main dedans.

Elle se lava le corps et les cheveux, prenant beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à rincer complètement ses derniers.

Une fois qu'elle fut propre et apprêtée Kristy le fit savoir au sorcier qui lui ouvrit la porte et tandis que la jeune fille traversait à sa suite le couloir, Kristy, pleine d'appréhension à l'idée de voir enfin le visage du seigneur des ténèbres, songea :

_-L'heure de l'affrontement a sonné._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, comme il semble inutile de pleurer après des reviews (c'est peut être mieux comme cela) eh bien, nombreux abonnés, bonne lecture.<strong>


	6. Esprit, es-tu là?

**Hello! Je suis encore envie, malgré une longue période de silence! Je suis désolée d'une si longue absence mais vous savez ce que c'est ^^" **

**Mais bon, le chapitre 6 est enfin là! Tadaaaam!**

**Frozen Chainsaw: **Oh! Une fan de Voldi! Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, même si personnellement je l'aime moins, Voldemort n'est pas assez Méchant à mon goût ^^ Bonne lecture!

**Roselia001: **Thanks! Pour l'age de Kristy tu as la réponse un peu plus bas. Oui, Avery a une sorte de double personnalité, ça dépend des jours. C'est un personnage que j'aime particulièrement avec Dolohov, je ne sais pas spécialement pourquoi... Sûrement parce que je me les représente comme des bad boys beaux et mystérieux x)

**Violettepoete**: Merci! Voldemort n'allait pas laisser Kristy dans son cachot. Vu son état elle n'aurait pas survécu un mois de plus, et il a besoin qu'elle vive... Pour l'instant, niark niark!

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

><p>Kristy ne savait pas grand-chose à propos du seigneur des ténèbres que son père admirait tant, à part qu'il était grand, avait les yeux rouges, que c'était le plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais existé. Que, d'après la gazette du sorcier, il ne tuait jamais deux personnes de la même façon et qu'il était obnubilé par les prophéties.<p>

Se diriger droit vers un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas se représenter ni cerner n'avait rien pour la rassurer. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même. A chaque pas, Kristy s'insultait.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Accepter d'aider un meurtrier… Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il tiendra sa promesse de me laisser vivre en paix. »

La prisonnière était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Queudver et elle avaient traversé le salon vert et qu'ils étaient à présent juste devant le grand escalier au tapis rouge qu'elle avait aperçu la veille en sortant des cachots, au fond du vaste et superbe hall d'entrée.

Elle se figea sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Siffla Queudver, déjà sur la cinquième marche avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus suivi. Kristy regardait tout autour d'elle, ses jambes lui hurlant de s'enfuir. Il y avait une porte non loin, qui menait probablement dehors. En quelques enjambées, elle pourrait être dans le jardin… Il lui suffirait alors d'atteindre les bois, là où elle pourrait semer facilement l'homme-rat, et puis après… Et puis après quoi ?

Captant son regard, le Mangemort sortit sa baguette.

-N'essaie même pas, toutes les issues sont fermées, seuls ceux qui ont la marque des ténèbres peuvent les traverser.

-Alors, comment faites-vous ? Répliqua Kristy avec impertinence.

-Je… Mais j'ai la marque ! Suffoqua-t-il, les yeux ronds de colère.

-Ah bon… Répondit simplement la jeune fille, consciente d'avoir blessé l'orgueil du rat. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, l'énerver, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

Kristy c'était toujours soumise en silence, or depuis les quelques jours de sa captivité elle sentait naître en elle une audace toute neuve. Elle avait envie de hurler des insultes à cet homme répugnant qui la guidait vers le maître des lieux, elle avait envie de lui cracher dessus, de le blesser, de l'humilier, toutes ses choses qu'elle même avait dû supporter depuis le jour où on l'avait mise dans les bras de son père. Oui, elle désirait tout cela. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était la peur de l'inconnu, la peur de voir Lord Voldemort qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, se rependait dans chacune de ses veines palpitantes, la faisait trembler.

Elle suivit Queudver en silence, se dégoutant elle-même. Il était au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Bientôt, ce serait également son cas. N'était-elle pas aussi sale que lui ?

Vite, beaucoup trop vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte close, tout au fond d'un couloir sombre. Queudver toqua timidement à la porte et à chaque coup qu'il lui porta, Kristy eut l'impression que c'était sur son cœur qu'il tapait.

Le panneau de bois s'effaça dans un grincement. Queudver la poussa dans la pièce sans aucune douceur et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'occupant d'un fauteuil dont Kristy ne voyait que le dos.

-Voici Mademoiselle Kristy Snowshoe, maître, annonça Queudver d'une voix mielleuse en levant un regard humide vers son interlocuteur.

-Laisse-nous.

Au son de cette voix glacée qu'elle connaissait déjà, Kristy frissonna. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme changée en statue de sel, attendant que le seigneur des ténèbres prenne la parole.

La porte claqua légèrement quand Queudver sortit et un lourd silence retomba dans la pièce, interrompu à intervalles réguliers par le crépitement du feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre.

L'homme assis dans le fauteuil se leva soudain, drapé d'une immense cape noire qui masquait ses traits et s'avança vers Kristy. Elle distingua tout d'abord deux grands yeux rouges qui la fixaient. Nota la longueur et la blancheur insolites de ses doigts squelettiques ensuite. Lorsqu'il fut juste en face d'elle, Kristy vit enfin son visage. Décharné et repoussant, d'une blancheur de neige, avec deux trous en guise de narines, il ne ressemblait en rien à un humain. Cette constatation terrifia Kristy. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ne laissa échapper aucun son. _C'est un démon. C'est un démon. C'est un démon._ Répétait inlassablement son cerveau, tandis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette apparition. La jeune fille avait vu des choses abominables, des esprits décharnés, des cadavres pourrissants, mais jamais encore quelque chose de semblable. Elle ne cria pas. Cette _chose_ n'était pas humaine, ce qui la rendait plus terrifiante encore que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté. Et pour cause : C'était impossible de vaincre un démon.

-Krissty Snowshoe. Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots, cependant ils semblèrent résonner dans toute la demeure.

Prenant conscience qu'elle le fixait avec effroi, bouche ouverte, Kristy baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard de feu.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Seize ans, Monseigneur, murmura-t-elle.

Voldemort parut surpris. Kristy avait conscience qu'avec son air chétif, son corps sans forme et sa petite taille elle n'avait rien d'une adolescente.

Il parut sur le point de continuer son interrogatoire puis se ravisa. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui prit le menton et l'obligea à planter son regard dans le sien. Aussi tôt, elle sentit quelque chose fondre sur sa conscience, comme deux mains griffues qui auraient planté leurs ongles dans son âme pour tenter de l'extraire de son corps, ou mille coups de poignards qui s'enfonceraient toujours un peu plus profond. Kristy crut qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il était en train de la tuer. Elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ces deux grandes lumières rouges qui l'avalaient toute entière. Des brides de sa vie défilèrent au coin de ses yeux, remontant lentement le fil de ses souvenirs et de ses impressions, de l'enfance jusqu'à ce jour. Quand sa mémoire la ramena à sa première nuit dans les cachots, la présence intruse disparut enfin. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, haletante.

-Je sais ce que je voulais savoir, lâcha-t-il enfin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Voldemort ne lui accordait déjà plus d'attention, occupé à analyser ce qu'il avait vu. Kristy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, préférant s'abandonner à la contemplation du fond de la cape noire du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Les apparitions semblent toujours survenir la nuit venue ou lorsque tu es dans un endroit dépourvu de lumière. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain dans le même murmure.

-… Oui.

-Tu es toujours disposée à me venir en aide ?

Kristy se raidit. Son destin allait être scellé définitivement à l'instant même.

-Oui.

Dans ce cas… Si nous essayions tout de suite ?

Voldemort s'écarta d'elle. D'un coup de baguette magique il ferma les volets et éteignit le feu. La respiration de Kristy se coupa. Elle n'était pas prête ! Au bruit de ses pas elle devina qu'il c'était placé non loin de la cheminée, la laissant seule au centre de la pièce.

-Dis leur de venir. Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait vivre. Revoir Charline… Ou quelque chose de pire, un démon attiré par la noirceur du propriétaire des lieux. Elle ne les avait jamais appelés. Combien seraient-ils alors si elle les invitait à la rejoindre ?

-Non… Pitié, non ! Gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle ne voulait rien voir.

-Fais-le ! Aboya Voldemort d'une voix aigüe et glacée. En l'entendant la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait plus peur du seigneur des ténèbres, qu'elle venait pourtant à peine de rencontrer, que des apparitions qui la terrorisaient depuis son enfance. Kristy ne pouvait pas lui résister, il lui fallait obéir. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha d'une voix chevrotante :

-Esprits… Etes-vous là ?

Aussi tôt, le noir se fit encore plus oppressant. Une véritable explosion se produit alors en elle. Elle hurla alors que les douleurs d'une centaine de personnes l'assaillirent.

Kristy… _Kristy_… **Kristy**…

Milles voix différentes se firent entendre, certaines chuchotant, d'autres criant après la jeune fille. Lord Voldemort ne percevait qu'un fin murmure de tout cela. Mais ce fut suffisant pour le convaincre. La gamine ne lui avait pas menti. Elle n'était pas folle. C'était terrifiant.

Kristy pleurait pour son enfant qui lui avait été pris, elle pleurait pour sa famille que l'on avait tuée, pour les tortures qu'on lui faisait subir, pour la peur qui l'oppressait alors qu'un inconnu s'avançait vers elle, étouffait tandis qu'un homme l'étranglait de ses mains puissantes. Toute la tristesse des âmes en peines était la sienne.

_-Dis à ma femme que je l'aime…_

_-Mon corps est enterré dans la forêt !_

_-C'est mon frère qui m'a assassiné ! Ils ont condamné la mauvaise personne !_

_-Où sont mes parents ?!_

Leurs voix et leurs pleurs résonnaient dans sa tête, essayant de prendre le dessus sur les autres.

-Laissez-moi ! Je ne peux pas vous aider, allez-vous en ! Allez-vous-en ! Supplia Kristy en se tordant au sol.

Des formes blanches, grises ou noires apparurent tout autour d'elle, se bousculant pour essayer de la toucher et de prendre possession de ce corps qui vivait.

Elle fut prise de spasmes violents. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Une lumière crue vint lui brûler la rétine. Voldemort avait rouvert la fenêtre. Il vint se placer à côté de Kristy qui étouffait, incapable de reprendre une respiration normale. Le seigneur des ténèbres attendit qu'elle se fût calmée avant de déclarer :

-Si tu te mets dans un état pareil à chaque fois, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité. Nous recommencerons ce soir et cette fois-ci, tâche de garder ton calme.

-Ça ne sert à rien, murmura jeune fille terrifiée, ils se fichent de répondre à mes questions, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est que je les écoute.

-En attendant c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour tenter de reproduire l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais lors de cette vision. A moins que tu aies quelque chose d'autre à proposer ?

Sa voix était redevenue un chuchotement à glacer le sang. Kristy sentait toute la menace qui y vibrait.

-Non… Milord.

-Parfait. Tu peux sortir.

La captive eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever et se traîna plus qu'elle marcha jusqu'à la porte. Derrière, à la place de Queudver c'était Avery qui l'attendait. Elle en fut soulagée. Le rat ne l'aurait jamais aidé à regagner sa chambre même si elle tombait dans les pommes devant lui, tandis que le sorcier aux cheveux rouges semblait beaucoup plus avenant.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main sous son bras pour la soutenir.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et se laissa tirer à travers le couloir. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls tant elle était épuisée après cette expérience.

-Accroche-toi bien à moi dans les escaliers. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te ramasser au fond.

Kristy nota confusément que son timbre paraissait très grave et chaleureux comparé à celui du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle y trouva un certain réconfort. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait parlé à part son père qui l'obligeait à vivre recluse et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentait en sécurité, même si l'homme avait tenté de la tuer il y a peu.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, ce qui dura une éternité aux yeux de Kristy. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut regagné sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur le tapis, n'ayant plus assez de force pour rejoindre son lit.

Avery soupira, hésita un instant puis la laissa au sol, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les nounous.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, sur ordre du maître, il vint la rechercher quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé.<p>

-Snowshoe, lève-toi, dit-il en la remuant du bout de ses semelles.

Kristy sursauta et lui lança un regard épuisé. Il faisait déjà nuit.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Le maître veut te voir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et la jeune fille s'accrocha au tapis, pareil à un chat effarouché.

-Non…

-Si.

Comme elle ne semblait pas disposée à se lever, Avery l'empoigna d'une main ferme et la remit avec force sur ses pieds. Il la poussa vers la coiffeuse.

-Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage, ça te réveillera.

Kristy agrippa ses mains sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Elle regarda le miroir.

Son reflet lui envoya un visage pâle comme la mort aux joues creusées et aux cernes profonds, encadré par une cascade de cheveux bruns emmêlés et hirsutes. Ses yeux sombres et ternes glissèrent jusqu'à l'homme assis derrière elle mais elle ne distinguait que son contour flou.

-Tu te dépêches, oui ? Gronda celui-ci avec impatience.

Alors que Kristy tendit les mains vers la cruche d'eau froide un bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles. La tête lui tourna et elle glissa au sol, son visage s'écrasant sur le rebord du meuble au passage. Elle s'étala sur le parquet, inconsciente.

-Voilà autre chose, souffla le Mangemort en venant l'examiner. Il lui assena une gifle qui n'eut aucun effet et lui renversa la moitié de l'eau sur la figure mais Kristy ne bougea pas d'un pousse. Une plaie sur son front saignait abondamment.

-Bon, Fit-il avec résignation. Je suppose que c'est à moi d'aller le dire au maître. Tu vas _encore_ m'attirer des ennuis… Pour ta peine, je te laisse là. Tant pis si tu te vides de ton sang.

Avery se leva, remit en place ses longs cheveux et quitta la pièce, se préparant mentalement à subir la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres qui, plus que tout, avait horreur des imprévus.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... <strong>


	7. Un service en vaut un autre

**Je sais, je sais, je n'ai plus publié depuis quelques temps, et je m'en excuse bien bas ! Je crois qu'un petit résumé des chapitres précédents s'impose.**

Lord Snowshoe s'est fait attaquer par deux Mangemorts qui le soupçonnaient de trahison. Pendant qu'il livrait un duel acharné avec ses agresseurs, son épouse et sa fille, Kristy, ont essayé de fuir. Malheureusement Avery et Selwyn les ont capturées et seule Kristy a survécu. Dans les cachots où les Mangemorts l'avaient enfermée, Kristy a fait la rencontre d'un homme complétement fou appelé Maximilien. Voldemort, furieux contre les deux Mangemorts qui ont osé attaquer une famille de sang pur sans lui en parler, a envoyé Avery tuer la prisonnière. Alors qu'il l'étranglait, elle lui prédit que Rogue les trahirait et tuerait le Mangemort aux cheveux rouges lors d'un combat.

Voldemort découvre que Kristy est médium et lui propose un marché : Kristy devra rentrer en contact avec les défunts et les obliger à lui livrer la prophétie concernant le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry Potter. Snowshoe, qui estime qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, accepte sans comprendre les réels enjeux de ce marché ni les conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

**Kywin** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie que l'écriture ne soit pas trop lourde mais quand je relis les chapitres précédents je suis horrifiée ^^ J'ai pris plus de soin à rédiger celui-là.

**Mimee95** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Melinda est le genre d'histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup. Hm, tu m'avais dit de me dépêcher, mais pas trop quand même… Mais bon, j'ai fini par l'écrire hein ! ^^ Bonne lecture.

**Alysses-Keehl** : Bonjour, ici la fan fiction. Je me suis sentie honorée quand ton regard m'a survolé, et suis fier de dérouler ce chapitre 7 devant toi.

Retour de l'auteur : Au départ Avery ne devait être présent qu'au premier chapitre, mais je m'y suis attachée ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Chacha** : la voilà, la voilà, la voilà pour te servir ^^ Merci J

**Roselia001** : Eh oui elle a 16 ans. Je pensais même lui en donner 14 mais je trouvais qu'avec la perversité des Mangemorts, qui va aller en grandissant, c'eut été un peu trop malsain ^^ J'espère que tu prendras plaisir lire ce chapitre !

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 7 ! Pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait long !**

* * *

><p>Une chose glacée se posa sur le visage de Kristy qui se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçante. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle voyait flou et battit des paupières pour chasser cette impression. La jeune fille était allongée à même le sol. Avery, penchée au-dessus d'elle, lui épongeait le front avec un essuie de bain blanc. La jeune fille remarqua que le tissu était rouge de sang.<p>

—Qu'est-ce que… S'étrangla-t-elle.

—Calme, jeune fille. Tu t'es cassé la figure mais rien de sérieux, rassure-toi, expliqua Avery en posant une main apaisante sur sa joue.

Kristy, encore un peu sonnée, laissa retomber sa tête au sol.

— Qu'a dit le… Le…

—Le maître, lorsque tu n'es pas venue ? Il n'était pas très content, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Il replongea l'essuie dans un récipient rempli d'eau.

—Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Kristy.

Celle-ci revécut le désagréable moment de sa première entrevue avec le Lord, durant laquelle lui avait posé exactement la même question.

—Seize ans. Dix-sept dans un mois.

—Vraiment ? S'étonna le Mangemort. Je t'en donnais à peine douze.

—Et vous ?

—vingt-six.

Kristy songea confusément qu'il était très facile de converser avec son « gardien ». Il était surtout réconfortant que l'homme réponde à ses questions et la traite comme une humaine, non comme un animal repoussant.

Elle se laissa nettoyer le visage, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Avery l'aida ensuite à la relever. Remarquant sa réticence, il la rassura.

—Tu n'iras pas voir le Maître immédiatement. Je pense même qu'il ne te rappellera pas avant demain.

Une fois que Kristy fut debout, Avery tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant le tissu ensanglanté dans l'eau.

Kristy hésita à lui demander de rester puis, se rappelant qu'il avait tenté de la découper en morceaux il y avait de cela moins d'une semaine, préféra s'abstenir. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

La jeune fille n'était pas fatiguée. Elle aurait bien voulu lire, broder, dessiner ou ce genre de choses, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela ici. En plus, elle commençait à avoir faim. Kristy se mit debout sur son lit pour regarder la lune à travers la petite fenêtre grillagée, songeant à Maximilien et sa mère.

* * *

><p>—S'il vous plaît ! Gémit Kristy alors que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait assené un puissant doloris.<p>

—Je te dis de les rappeler !

—Mais... Ils ne répondent… pas aux… Questions, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, les larmes aux yeux.

—Obéis-moi, au lieu de discuter. Je n'ai guère de patience…

A cette phrase lourde de menaces, la prisonnière n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à son souhait.

—Es… Es… Esprits, êtes-vous…

—Appelle-en seulement un, dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix sèche, comment veux-tu comprendre quoi que ce soit s'ils sont plusieurs ?!

—Esprit, es-tu… là ? Répéta lentement la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Une dizaine de voix jaillirent en même temps du néant et de nombreuses mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, chacun la tirant vers lui pour capter son attention.

—T…Taisez-vous je veux parler à un seul… d'entre vous. Un seul.

Le brouhaha diminua un peu pour reprendre de plus belle. Les esprits se disputaient pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole. Au bout d'une minute Kristy, voulant mettre un terme au plus vite à tout cela, choisit elle-même celui qui serait son interlocuteur.

—Toi… Toi, avec le manteau déchiré… Désigna-t-elle de son doigt tremblant.

Les autres esprits poussèrent des cris indignés en direction de l'homme vêtu comme un paysan du moyen-âge.

—Taisez-vous, ordonna Kristy d'une voix ferme, retrouvant peu à peu contenance.

Jamais les apparitions n'étaient restées si longtemps sans qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

L'homme au manteau déchiré s'avança vers elle.

—Ecoute mon récit, dit-il sur un ton dramatique.

—Non, je dois vous demander…

—Ecoute mon récit, insista-t-il sans l'écouter.

—Je…

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

—Je vous écoute, seulement si vous me promettez de m'écouter ensuite, c'est d'accord ?

Le fantôme sembla réfléchir.

—Entendu, fit-il enfin.

Kristy eut un soupir soulagé. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait tout de suite les informations qu'elle voulait, et n'aurait pas à recommencer pareille expérience. Le fantôme avait fermé les yeux, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire ancestrale, puis prit la parole :

—Il y a fort longtemps de cela, ma sœur et moi vivions dans une famille de paysans.

Un jour je me suis moquée d'elle avec d'autres garçons du village, car elle avait perdu ses deux dents de lait à l'avant. Aline a couru dans les bois pour ne plus nous entendre. Le soir venu elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, je l'ai cherchée partout. Nous ne l'avons retrouvée que le lendemain matin, le corps à moitié dévoré. Ses bras, sa tête et ses jambes avaient disparus. Je ne me suis jamais remis de la mort de ma sœur. J'ai cherché toute ma vie la bête coupable de ce crime, mais jamais je n'ai pu trouver la moindre piste.

Même dans la mort je cherche toujours cette créature, et n'aurai la paix que lorsque j'aurai élucidé le mystère…

—Je… Je vois, fit Kristy avec un haut le cœur, car l'esprit lui montrait la scène en plus de la raconter, et l'image de sa sœur démembrée était particulièrement horrible.

—Pose-lui la question, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix aigüe.

Kristy ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa requête, elle ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

—Savez-vous donner des prémonitions… Des visions, plutôt, aux gens ?

—Tous les fantômes le peuvent, dans une certaine mesure. Répondit celui-ci.

Kristy fut terriblement soulagée. Elle allait le faire dire ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait savoir, et serait libre avant la fin de la journée !

—Pouvez-vous me dire… Si vous connaissez la prophétie à propos de… Du seigneur des ténèbres et un certain Harry Potter ?

—Je ne la connais pas, mais peut la retrouver.

—Vraiment ?! S'exclama Kristy avec ravissement, oubliant presque qu'elle avait un mort en face d'elle et qu'un cercle d'esprits refrognés avaient pris place tout autour d'eux.

—Oui. Il faut pour cela que je retrouve l'âme qui a donné cette prophétie aux humains, répondit-il sur un ton épuisé, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

—Le ferez-vous ?

—Trouve la bête qui a tué ma sœur, je te dirai ce que je sais.

Un voile noir tomba sur les espoirs de liberté de Kristy. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver l'assassin d'Aline ? Et si elle faisait semblant de chercher puis racontait un mensonge à son frère ? S'en rendrait-il compte ?

—Si tu me dis la vérité, poursuivit le fantôme d'un ton menaçant, alors je disparaîtrai au bout de quelques minutes. Si ce n'est pas vrai, je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

—Mais comment voulez-vous que… Ce n'était pas prévu ! Vous avez menti !

—J'ai dit que je t'écouterai. Pas que je te répondrai.

—Un autre d'entre vous sait-il quelque chose à propos de cette histoire ? S'écria Kristy à l'adresse des autres esprits présents.

—_Si tu retrouves ma mère…_

—_Alors, découvre l'endroit où mon corps est enterré…_

—_Va m'excuser auprès de l'épouse de l'homme que j'ai tué…_

Kristy serra les dents. L'inquiétude la reprit à nouveau.

—Je vais faire mon possible, dit-elle au fantôme au manteau déchiré.

Alors, comme un seul homme, les esprits errants disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

—Eh bien? Dit Voldemort d'une voix impatiente.

Kristy n'osa pas relever les yeux vers lui.

—Il ne voudra me répondre que si je lui rends un service.

—Un service ? S'étrangla le mage. Quel service ?

—Il veut que je retrouve… La bête qui a tué sa sœur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, puis son regard se chargea de colère.

—Comment serais-ce possible ? Sais-tu seulement quel est son nom?

—Antoine Midelhox, dit Kristy, sans savoir d'où cette certitude lui était venue.

—Que sais-tu à son sujet ?

—Rien, je ne sais rien du tout, avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle parvint à lever son regard vers lui et, voyant l'air profondément contrarié du maître, ajouta précipitamment :

Mais peut-être y a-t-il une vieille légende à propos d'une bête, quelque part dans la région ?

—Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Lord Voldemort se tut, pensif. Kristy attendait avec impatience qu'il la renvoie dans sa chambre, car il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que l'homme-serpent n'appréciait guère se faire forcer la main par un fantôme. Soit il acceptait de partir à la recherche de la bête, soit il renonçait et ne saurait jamais la prophétie.

—Est-ce que cela en vaut bien la peine ? Dit-il finalement, plus à lui-même qu'à sa prisonnière.

Le sang de la jeune fille quitta son visage. S'il renonçait, il la tuerait, elle le savait. Faisant preuve d'une audace qui l'étonna elle-même, elle déclara d'un ton assuré :

—Vous aurez ce que vous voulez. Il l'a promis.

Voldemort ricana.

—Un mort peut promettre n'importe quoi, il n'a quand même plus rien à perdre.

Kristy dut admettre que sa remarque n'était pas dénuée de sens, et réfléchit à toute allure au moyen de le convaincre qu'il fallait faire confiance à Antoine Midelhox. Mais son entrevue avec les revenants l'avait passablement fatiguée et elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

—Peut-être qu'en étant plus malin que lui, nous saurions nous assurer qu'il ne nous joue pas un mauvais tour.

—Expose ton idée.

—Je ne sais pas trop… Ne lui donner l'histoire que lorsqu'il aura ramené l'esprit qui a annoncé la prophétie. Sinon, Midelhox risque de trouver la paix avant d'avoir eu le temps de chercher le fantôme qui vous intéresse.

—De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une autre solution, siffla Voldemort avec contrariété. Très bien, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour élucider cette histoire…

Kristy se releva avec un soulagement visible. Le maître des lieux lui fit signe de disparaître de sa vue, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

—Mais, Snowshoe, je n'essaierai qu'une fois, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

Sans même se retourner Kristy se jeta dans le couloir et referma vivement la porte derrière elle, frissonnante du souffle glacé qui c'était abattu dans son cou.

—Tu m'as l'air plus en forme que lors de ta dernière entrevue, dit Avery qui l'attendait, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait au second étage. Elle vint le rejoindre, les jambes flageolantes, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

—Je ne sais par quel miracle, parce qu'il n'est pas très content.

Avery eut un sourire en coin et dit à mi-voix :

—Il n'est content que lorsque son maudit serpent vient lui réclamer des caresses.

—Il a un serpent ?! S'exclama Kristy.

Avery se raidit et lui plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche.

—Moins fort, grogna-t-il en jetant une œillade inquiète vers la porte.

—Il a un serpent ? Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

—Ce n'est même plus un serpent à ce stade, mais un buffle.

Kristy rit à cette comparaison. Ce n'était pas forcément très drôle, mais le stress qu'elle avait ressenti devant le Lord avait été si intense qu'il fallait qu'elle l'évacue. Avery roula des yeux.

—Par merlin Snowshoe, Tais-toi !

Le Mangemort se remit sur ses pieds et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, aussi vite que les jambes de la captive le pouvaient.

Ils venaient de mettre pied sur le palier que la porte du salon s'ouvrit, et une grande femme aux allures de diva et à l'épaisse chevelure noire en désordre en sortit. Elle s'arrêta en voyant arriver Avery et Kristy.

—Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui avons-nous là ? Caqueta Bellatrix en imitant la voix d'une gamine.

Kristy se raidit.

« Cette femme me hait », devina-t-elle aussitôt.

—C'est Snowshoe, lui apprit le Mangemort d'un ton sec en voulant la contourner.

—Oh là, doucement mon mignon… Tu oublies à qui tu parles, minauda-t-elle en l'arrêtant du tranchant de sa baguette magique.

—Je dois la ramener dans sa chambre au plus vite, ordre du maître.

—Parce que cette créature a droit à une chambre ? Renifla la Mangemorte avec dédain. Tu le dois sans doute au fait que tu sois ma cousine.

« Quelle arrogance ! » persiffla Avery au fin fond de son esprit.

Kristy ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette femme, sa cousine ? Bellatrix dut voir son étonnement car elle poursuivit :

—Nous étions de grands amis, moi et ton père.

« Tout s'explique » Songea Kristy en croisant son regard démentiel.

—S'il te plaît Bellatrix, le Maître ne veut pas qu'on lui adresse la parole, inventa le Mangemort en essayant de se remettre en route.

Le bras droit du Lord haussa les épaules, reniflant de nouveau. Elle se pencha vers Kristy, qu'elle dépassait d'une bonne tête, pour la détailler de haut en bas. Bellatrix pinça ses joues maigres.

—Merlin que tu es laide.

La Mangemorte ricana et continua son chemin en bousculant Avery au passage. Bellatrix ne leur accorda plus le moindre regard, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des deux autres qui la regardèrent monter l'escalier et disparaître en direction du bureau de Voldemort.

—Que la peste l'emporte, celle-là, la maudit Avery.

Il tira sa captive dans le salon et l'aida à grimper les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage où ils avaient tous deux leurs appartements.

—Qui est cette femme que nous avons croisée dans le hall ? S'enquit-elle pour gagner du temps avant que le Mangemort ne l'enferme à nouveau.

—Bellatrix Lestrange. Le bras droit du maître. Elle est complètement cinglée.

—Il m'a semblé, en effet.

—J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas à elle que le maître confiera la tâche de te tuer.

Kristy déglutit.

—Le seigneur des ténèbres ne tient-il pas ses promesses ? fit-elle avec inquiétude. Il m'a promis qu'il me relâcherait si j'obtenais ce qu'il voulait.

—Si tu y arrives. Rien n'est encore joué. Le maître tient _toujours_ ses promesses… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait précisé dans quel état tu sortirais d'ici.

Le Mangemort la détailla des pieds à la tête avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

—Ne t'en fais pas, mon chaton. Si c'est moi qu'il envoie pour te tuer, je te promets que tu finiras ta vie en beauté.

Avery éclata d'un rire sardonique en voyant Kristy agripper les pans de sa robe avec frayeur et claqua la porte, son rire continuant de résonner dans le couloir.

Kristy se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau, contemplant ses mains d'un air accablé.

—Dieu, faites que ce _monstre_ résolve le mystère d'Antoine Midelhox…

Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait mourir ici, dans ce manoir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fut passé vingt-deux heures Kristy commença vraiment à avoir faim. Elle appela Avery mais il ne lui répondit pas. Pourtant, elle savait que l'homme était là. Les petites boules de lumière verdâtres flottaient dans le couloir, indiquant que ceux qui les avait invoquées n'était pas loin.<p>

La chambre de la jeune fille n'avait pas de lampe. Les lueurs vertes filtrant par-dessous la porte ne la rassuraient pas, bien au contraire, il lui semblait qu'elles annonçaient une menace. Kristy s'était rassurée en songeant que les esprits n'avaient pas de raison de venir l'ennuyer avant que l'affaire Midelhox soit résolue.

Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber la tête dans l'oreiller. Le mieux était encore de dormir pour ne pas sentir la faim qui la taraudait.

Quelqu'un retourna brusquement son matelas et Kristy tomba tête première sur le parquet, son nez émettant un craquement sonore. Elle glapit en sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux s'en déverser et se releva d'un bond. Avery, le matelas en main, lui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues de félin.

—Mais vous êtes fou ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler à l'aide de sa manche, qui se retrouva maculée en un instant.

—Le maître t'appelle, chantonna gaiement le Mangemort en lui balançant le matelas à la figure, manquant de la faire tomber à nouveau. Elle l'évita de justesse et il alla s'écraser contre la commode, renversant la cruche qui y était posée et qui alla se briser au sol.

Les yeux verts du Mangemorts la fixaient d'un air démentiel. Kristy comprit qu'il n'avait plus tous ses esprits.

—Mon nez ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Gémit-elle.

— Ça pique, pas vrai ?

Kristy chancela. S'être fait réveiller aussi brusquement lui avait donné une féroce migraine et elle n'avait jamais pu supporter la vue du sang.

—S'il vous plaît, réparez-le !

Avery lui attrapa le menton, sans se soucier de l'hémoglobine qui le recouvrait.

—Je te trouve très jolie en rouge, susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son cou comme s'il voulait s'abreuver de son sang. Elle tenta de s'écarter mais il resserra sa prise. Le Mangemort resta quelques secondes à la regarder droit dans les yeux, puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la figure de la jeune fille.

—Episkey.

Son nez émit un craquement tandis qu'il se remettait en place et Kristy s'écarta vivement, tremblante.

—Vous n'êtes… Qu'un vieux cinglé lunatique !

—Vieux moi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je n'ai jamais que dix ans en plus que toi.

Le Mangemort lui attrapa le poignet et la traîna dans le couloir. Kristy n'avait aucune envie de le suivre et tenta de se raccrocher à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle agrippa le chambranle de la porte mais ses doigts poisseux glissèrent dessus et elle perdit prise.

Le cœur de Kristy rata un battement quand elle comprit que le Mangemort la tirait vers sa propre chambre.

—Où allons-nous ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

—Te faire un brin de toilette, répondit l'homme d'une voix tranquille. Je te trouvais trop propre, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te casser le nez. Avec succès, je suis content.

—Vous êtes fou.

—Tu l'as déjà dit.

Kristy ferma les yeux de soulagement. A un moment, elle s'était imaginé le pire. Avery poussa la porte et elle se retrouva dans une chambre qui lui coupa le souffle, pas tant par sa grandeur mais par les centaines de pierres précieuses multicolores qui décoraient les étagères et que le soleil faisait briller de mille feux, baignant la pièce de petites taches colorées.

Avery l'arrêta net alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait trois pas.

—Stop ! Tu vas salir mon tapis.

D'un coup de baguette l'homme ferma la porte à double tour. Il eut un second mouvement du poignet et Kristy sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Elle se crispa tandis que le Mangemort la faisait léviter jusqu'à une ouverture située entre deux étagères. La porte était ouverte, laissant apercevoir une baignoire. Elle sentit le parquet rentrer en contact avec ses orteils et se posa en douceur, soulagée. Kristy était consciente d'avoir eu l'air ridicule de voler ainsi dans la pièce, sa robe de nuit blanche couverte de sang.

—J'imagine que tu sais comment la douche fonctionne ? Ironisa Avery comme s'il avait à faire à une demeurée.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à avancer, le Mangemort la poussa sans ménagement dans la salle de bain, tentant une nouvelle fois de la faire tomber. Kristy s'y était attendue et se rattrapa au lavabo.

La jeune fille allait se retourner pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle sentit Avery lui écarter les cheveux et déposer ses lèvres humides entre ses deux omoplates. Kristy se raidit.

—Tu as cinq minutes, mon chaton. Si tu es en retard, je viendrai te sortir, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le Mangemort ricana. Kristy n'osa se retourner que lorsque la porte claqua, indiquant que l'homme était sorti.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que son geôlier lui lançait des allusions qui n'étaient absolument pas pour rassurer sa captive. Ne désirant absolument pas qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution, Kristy se dévêtit le plus vite qu'elle put et se précipita sous l'eau agréablement tiède. Elle n'en profita tout de fois pas, la gorge serrée.

Elle avait trouvé Avery sympathique la veille au matin. Kristy se doutait que les nombreux mariages consanguins étaient probablement à l'origine des crises de folie du Mangemort. Le seul point positif était que sa démence semblait passagère et loin d'être à un stade avancé, aussi pria-t-elle intérieurement pour que celle-ci ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Kristy se hâta de s'habiller avec les vêtements propres qui avaient été déposés à son intention sur le meuble. Elle était en train d'enfiler sa jupe quand on frappa à la porte, une fois. Puis deux.

—…9, 8,…

L'homme comptait les secondes qu'il restait à Kristy avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle eut juste le temps de mettre son débardeur alors qu'il entrait. Le Mangemort fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrarié de la voir prête.

Elle releva le menton de défi et Avery haussa les épaules.

—Si tu crois que j'avais envie de voir nue tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas assez jolie, et tu n'as pas le corps d'une femme.

Kristy se hérissa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante.

—Ça vous amuse de dire ça ?

—La vérité est toujours dure à entendre, pas vrai mon chaton ?

—Vous êtes ignoble ! Cracha-t-elle.

Le Mangemort lui offrit son sourire carnassier.

—Je sais. Ca me plait.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer mais Kristy ne bougea pas. Il claqua la langue, contrarié.

—Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, au lieu de rester bêtement là.

La jeune fille hésita puis s'avança à contrecœur. Elle avait trop faim pour se rebeller. Kristy le suivit docilement jusqu'à une petite table située près de la porte d'entrée et sur laquelle se trouvait, à sa grande surprise, des croissants chauds.

—C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

C'était bien loin du pain sec auquel elle s'attendait. Mais n'avait-elle pas reçu un repas succulent de la part du Mangemort lors de sa première nuit hors du cachot ?

Avery hocha la tête en guise de réponse et Kristy se retint de se ruer vers la nourriture. Au lieu de cela, la dernière des Snowshoe s'assit de la manière la plus digne qu'elle put et entama avec lenteur le contenu du plateau d'argent posé devant elle.

Le Mangemort ne vint pas manger avec sa captive. Il attendait qu'elle termine son petit déjeuner, le dos contre le mur. A chaque fois qu'il détournait son regard pour aller le perdre au-delà de la fenêtre, Kristy en profitait pour engloutir une énorme bouchée de croissant.

—Bon, ça y est ? Le maître t'attend, s'impatienta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Kristy grimaça. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de revoir le seigneur des lieux.

—Que me veut-il ? Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, pour l'instant.

—Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Debout.

—J'avais fini de toute façon, bougonna-t-elle quand elle vit le plateau et le bol de chocolat chaud se volatiliser.

Avery lui attrapa le poignet mais elle s'extirpa de son emprise, peu encline à être poussée dans les escaliers par son geôlier.

—Je sais marcher toute seule.

Le Mangemort posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'œil mauvais.

—Attention à ta langue, mon petit chaton… Je suis capable du pire quand je me sens insulté… Ton bras.

—Mon bras ?

— Donne-le moi.

Kristy s'exécuta sans aucun entrain. Avery lui serra le bras de sa poigne puissante, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans sa chair dans le but évident de lui faire mal. La jeune fille serra les dents de douleur mais ne protesta pas, par fierté.

Comme les fois précédentes ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Mais au lieu de tourner à droite ils montèrent jusqu'au second. Si Kristy en fut intriguée elle ne demanda aucune explication au Mangemort, butée de s'être fait traiter aussi durement depuis son réveil.

Avery toqua à la première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent, face aux marches. La porte était beaucoup plus grande que celles que Kristy avait eu l'occasion de voir dans le manoir.

—Excusez-moi maître, je vous amène Snowshoe.

—Qu'elle entre, ordonna la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort de l'autre côté de la porte.

Avery la poussa sans plus de ménagement dans l'ouverture et claqua la porte derrière elle, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Kristy aurait espéré que son geôlier, aussi fou soit-il, resterait avec elle.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une bibliothèque aux murs littéralement tapissés de livres. La pièce était plus longue que large et percée de nombreuses fenêtres à croisillons qui allaient du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Une longue table décorée d'une mappemonde en son milieu faisait le centre de la pièce. Voldemort y était assis tel un empereur, dos à la fenêtre, une quantité impressionnante de livres devant lui. Il releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire pour la regarder.

—Vous m'avez demandée… Milord ? Dit-elle, hésitante quant à la manière de l'appeler.

—Viens t'asseoir.

C'était un ordre et Kristy obéit sans broncher, se glissant sur le siège qu'il lui avait indiqué du menton, juste en face du sien. La jeune fille serra ses genoux en dessous de la table, tentant de conserver son calme. On disait Voldemort effrayant mais il était bien plus que cela. Le serpent était simplement inhumain et il terrifiait Kristy par sa simple présence, bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir de mauvaises intentions la concernant… Pour l'instant.

Le seigneur des lieux poussa trois ouvrages devant elle avant de se replonger dans son parchemin. Kristy les regarda un instant sans savoir qu'en faire.

—Je dois… Chercher quelque chose à propos de Midelhox ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

—Evidemment, siffla Voldemort. Applique-toi, tu as ta vie entre tes mains.

Kristy ouvrit le premier livre de la pile, les mains tremblantes. Evidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que le mage noir n'allait pas s'amuser à éplucher tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque seul.

_Tu as ta vie entre tes mains._

La jeune fille frissonna, comprenant parfaitement la signification de ses paroles lourdes de menaces. S'ils ne trouvaient rien ici, s'en était fini d'elle. Kristy eut la vision d'une Bellatrix réjouie qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, le bout de sa baguette rougeoyant du doloris qu'elle allait lui infliger.

« Trente histoires de disparitions mystérieuses en pays Anglais. » Lut-elle sur la couverture rouge. Le livre était impeccable, il était fort probable qu'il n'ait jamais servi.

Ouvrant l'ouvrage, Snowshoe parcourut la table des matières, tâchant de se concentrer. Mais la présence de Voldemort si près d'elle la rendait nerveuse. La jeune fille n'avait qu'à relever les yeux pour voir chaque détail du visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles de chats glissaient d'une ligne à l'autre avec une rapidité surprenante. Il tourna la page, la faisant sursauter, et elle replongea le nez sur son propre livre, décidée à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Une heure passa, puis une autre. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot. L'air était lourd de la présence écrasante du lord et du malaise grandissant de Kristy. Elle avait parcouru une bonne vingtaine de livres sans rien trouver qui ait pu l'aider. Repoussant le dernier ouvrage consulté, la jeune fille se leva prudemment de son siège, désirant aller inspecter les rayonnages.

Voldemort ne réagit pas en entendant sa chaise racler le sol, aussi estima-t-elle qu'il l'autorisait à parcourir les milliers de livres qu'il possédait.

Des petites plaques d'or indiquaient les différentes catégories d'ouvrages, en passant de la géographie aux romans historiques. Kristy fut attirée par l'une des inscriptions gravées sur ses plaques et qui portait le nom de spiritisme. Les bouquins à ce sujet occupaient un compartiment, ce qui était peu en comparaison des traités de botanique qui en remplissaient trois à eux seuls.

La jeune fille allait se saisir de l'un d'entre eux lorsqu' elle se ravisa. Elle était presque sure que le lord n'aurait pas été ravi de la voir s'écarter de leur recherche sur Midelhox.

A regrets, elle délaissa le rayonnage bien que les titres en fussent alléchants.

Comme Kristy n'avait jamais eu le droit de sortir, la lecture avait été sa seule occupation du temps où elle était encore chez ses parents, et elle avait dévoré romans après romans. Sa captivité remontait à moins de deux semaines, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était enfermée au manoir.

Soudain, elle songea à sa mère. La seule personne qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. A présent, Kristy n'avait personne d'autre sur qui compter hormis elle-même. Ignorant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, Snowshoe empila quelques livres dans ses bras provenant de la catégorie « histoire du moyen-âge». Le lord et elle en avaient déjà lu quelques-uns mais elle soupira en voyant la quantité d'ouvrages qu'il leur restait à consulter sur le sujet.

« Il y a peu de chance que cette disparition soit mentionnée dans un livre, ils ne savaient quasiment pas écrire à l'époque», songea-t-elle avec amertume. « Sans compter que le moyen-âge a duré dix siècles ».

Néanmoins, elle refusa de se laisser abattre et retourna s'asseoir, posant sa pile de bouquins devant elle. Kristy s'était arrangée pour que l'amas de livres soit assez haut pour la cacher au regard de Voldemort avant de reprendre sa recherche.

Il devait être midi quand Voldemort détacha enfin ses yeux des pages, l'air mécontent.

—J'en ai assez, lui dit-il.

Kristy se raidit derrière son mur de papier. Renonçait-il déjà ?

—Nous reprendrons cela plus tard, poursuivit l'homme serpent en se levant.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait sortir où s'il allait appeler Avery pour venir la chercher. Voldemort coupa court à son hésitation en la congédiant d'un geste sec de la main. Kristy s'inclina maladroitement avant de filer hors de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre dans le couloir. En fait, il n'y avait absolument aucun Mangemort en vue.

Le regard de la captive fut irrésistiblement attiré vers la porte. Elle avait vu le jardin depuis sa fenêtre et savait qu'il y avait de nombreux buissons derrière lesquels elle pourrait se réfugier au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers le portail. Mais c'eut été du suicide de tenter une évasion.

Non, il fallait qu'elle tente le coup. Au moins essayer. Kristy n'avait rien à perdre, le seul risque était qu'elle se heurte à un mur l'empêchant de continuer. Regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne l'avait pas suivie, elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 8 est presque terminé. Je le posterai le vendredi 13. (Une date bien prometteuse, mouahaha ) **

**A vos reviews ^^**


End file.
